Coming back!
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: Ratigan is back and ready to finnish what he started...begining with Basil. Rated for super Darkness
1. Missing

_**Prolog:**_ Ratigan has proven he is smarter then that Basil of Baker Street by surviving. Now he is after one thing….Basil. Ratigan has had enough and has snapped, for years the game between the two had been with wits-but no more, now he was done playing games…he wanted Basil dead! And not just dead, he wanted him to suffer….never would he be around to spoil his plans again!

**

Basil had just helped solve another case, a miner case then the one he had been in the following day, and this time he was not alone, his newfound friend Dr. David Q. Dawson was now his partner in criminal cases.

Basil was never one for resting but he had to admit after the battle with Ratigan he just wanted to relax; and the fact that he still hurt made it more true.

Dawson was in the kitchen with Mrs. Judson helping her with her every day tasks.

She enjoyed his company just as much as he enjoyed her, for when he first met her he felt something about her, but never was one to let feelings get to him so kept it hidden and hidden well, but when Basil made him his partner he became over joined, now he not only had a place to live with a best friend he could ever ask for, but he had a higher chance of hitting it off with Judson, and the best part was Basil was all for it.

That same day Basil made him his partner he had told Basil how he felt for Mrs. Judson, and he thought it was a great idea, for he found out that same night that her husband died years ago.

"Tell me Dr. have you ever made crumpets before?" Mrs. Judson asked.

David smiled remembering his meals, "I was never one for cooking, I only fixed up the solders and eat what ever the mess cook would make."

Mrs. Judson found this amusing and gave him a happy grin. "Well I'll teach you." she replied.

Dawson felt himself blush. "It would be an honor."

As the two were cooking, Basil was taking a nap in his best chair.

Once asleep he started dreaming….he was back on the clock tower….Ratigan was after him….

"_There's not escape this time Basil!" he snared. _

_Basil ran the other way but Ratigan jumped in front of him and took out his claws slashing his clothes and then his face._

_As Basil tried ever so hard to get away in a palace where there was nowhere to run Ratigan was right on top of him slashing his face, arms, anywhere he could hit and at last had hit the detective off the edge…_

"NO!" Basil cried waking up suddenly.

Dawson and Judson came running after hearing the shout to check out what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Judson asked a bit worried, never had she heard Basil yell before if there was really nothing wrong.

Basil looked at the two who had ran to his aid and became embarrassed; he was never one to have such a nightmare.

"Just checking your reflexes…" he joked giving them a fake smile.

Mrs. Judson huffed in disbelief and went back into the kitchen; but Dawson wasn't fooled. He's seen that look before, even if it wasn't on Basil, every face was the same when it came to fear…fear of death.

Basil didn't know what came over him but he couldn't help but feel that Ratigan was still alive, and if so he knew after what seemed that he had snapped he would come after him with no doubt.

He smiled at Dawson as he saw he was still in the room. "I'm fine my dear Dawson, go about your day." He replied chasing back into the kitten.

Once the kitchen door closed, Basil fell back against his chair.

'I can't let this get to me.' he thought.

**

Ratigan was roaming the dark streets keeping in the night's shadows, in order for every thing to go as planed no one was to know he was still alive….as famous as he was the news of his death would be quick-but so would the news of his survival.

Due to the long drop he had suffered only two days ago, he was hurt-but not badly. He had been miles away from where Basil's house was but didn't take much time to rest. He was done! He wasn't going to give that 'mouse' another day to recover. He knew all to well Basil was to proud to let even his closest friends know he was still in pain. After the damage he had done there was just no way. The scratch that dealt the most damage that would take about a week to heal was indulged on his right arm. He could tell because that was the arm Basil had grabbed onto right before attempting to knock him off the clock…although he was very surprised the detective had had enough strength to hold himself from the edge.

As Ratigan searched his surroundings he noticed, he was no more then a block away from Baker Street.

**

Basil clamed down at last and was sitting with his too friends as they ate cheese crumpets.

"Are you sure your not a cook?" Mrs. Judson asked smiling at David.

With a slight blush Dawson answered, "I assure you madam this was my first."

Basil smiled happily, as the two got along so well, he really started to hope the Dr. would some day pop the question….Mrs. Judson had done so much for him in his years and had gone though so much, she really did deserve a good man such as Dawson.

"Well it's late and you never know who may be knocking at the door next, I think it would be in our best interest to go to bed." Mrs. Judson replied cleaning up the dishes as they finished.

As she headed into the kitchen with the plates, she gave David a sign to follow.

Basil had lived with Mrs. Judson his whole life and knew that sign of hers any where…she was going to make it clear how see felt.

Basil put his hands behind his head and kicked off his shoes as he got comfortable in his chair, he was tired but sleeping in his bed was out of the question, he wanted to be alert and near by if the doorbell was to ring.

Moments latter Dawson and Judson had returned from the kitten and with a short good night to Basil headed into the '_same_' bedroom. 

Once the door had shut, it seemed like Basil had the whole house to himself.

'I wonder what my next case will be? Maybe something exciting….or even something that will test my mind more then can be comprehended.' He thought in a way entertaining himself.

As his thoughts flew around in his mind, he found himself growing more drowsy. He moved himself to a more conferrable position but quickly had to move out of it once the arm of the chair brushed against his left arm.

He held in a sharp cry of pain as he carefully grabbed his arm. He never let Dawson see it when he attended to his wounds…he knew all to well his right arm would need high medical treatment and he wasn't about to be put out of commotion for a period of time.

Lifting up his coat arm, he examined his arm closely.

It was healing, but very slowly, at lest it wasn't bleeding, it was only discolored and painful…but he knew in a good few weeks his arm would be as good as new. As long as he didn't have to use it much.

As he rested his head back on the chair, he heard a sound outside.

"Huh?" Basil got up and looked out the window…but no one was there.

"Funny, I could have sown heard a nose…it sounded like some one was trying to get in." thinking nothing of it Basil headed back to his seat but before he reach it he heard the nose again, this time louder.

Basil now knew some one was outside. He put his shoes back on and ran to the door.

"Maybe it's someone who is lost, or someone who needs my help with a mystery." He spoke to himself reaching for the door handle.

Fling open the door Basil smiled, "Hello, Basil of Baker Street at your service, I…" he then realized no one was there.

Feeling a bit foolish but annoyed, he shut the door.

"It had to be someone-there's no wind, so that couldn't have made that sound." Basil began to ponder but didn't for long once a faint knock hit the door.

"Ha, ha! I knew someone was there." Basil whispered heading back to the door.

"But this time I'm not going to be so kind, they should have said something the first time I opened the door." He grumbled to himself still annoyed.

Opening the door, Basil stuck his head out to see who, or what he could spot. It was so dark out it seemed again that no one was there. Basil was just about irritated with who ever it was playing ticks on him and stepped fully out side.

"Hello!" he yelled not caring if anyone woke up.

When he didn't hear anything in return, he turned around to go back inside but the door shut in his face.

"What the?" he grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door, but found it locked.

"Huh? That's odd, I didn't lock the door…" he went to knock when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello-detective…"

Basil, startled turned around to face someone he had only feared to see again.

"R- Ratigan…"

The huge rat stepped out from the shadows.

"Glad to see me old boy?" he cooed.

Basil couldn't believe his eyes, 'I must be dreaming again…that's it-I knew I was falling asleep but I didn't know I pasted out.' He thought.

Ratigan grabbed the detective by the right arm and yanked him towards him.

Basil gave out a painful yelp as his hurt arm was touched.

'Maybe I'm not dreaming…' he re-thought feeling the sharp pain.

Basil tried to pull free of Ratigan's grip but it just cased more pain.

"I hope you enjoyed your life detective…because it's about to change." Ratigan snared ripping what was left of his clothes into stripes.

Basil opened his mouth to yell but found a gage forced in to prevent it. Ratigan then took the rest of the stripes and tied Basil's hands and feet together.

Ratigan laughed the whole time he bonded Basil together, "This time you won't escape."

Basil fought against the huge rat but had no luck especially with his arm being gripped so tight.

Once bonded down Ratigan grabbed him up.

"Now let's head home shall we?" he smirked.

Basil could do nothing but watch in horror as Ratigan took him away from his home.

**

The next day Dawson and Judson woke up as happy as could be.

"Basil, what would you like for breakfast?" Mrs. Judson asked standing at the detective's bedroom door. When there was no answer, she figured he was still asleep.

Dawson was freshing up before he headed into kitchen with Mrs. Judson to help make breakfast.

"Basil's still asleep so it seems it will be just me and you eating this morning, at least until he wakes up." she stated seeing David walk in.

Dawson nodded with a smiled blush.

***

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep but when he opened his eyes, he found himself in a '_bottle' _?

The only thing keeping him in was a cork.

Basil wasn't about to stick around for Ratigan to return.

He wasted no time going up to the cork and began pushing his way out, but as hard as he had to push he started to hurt his right arm but he wasn't going to let that stop him, he was not going be Ratigan's prisoner.

It took a long, painful, while but at last, Basil had popped the cork out setting himself free.

He cradled his arm once he was flat on the ground.

"If Ratigan thought that bottle was going to hold me, maybe his not as smart as he lets off." Basil remarked in a whisper.

He headed over to the only exit in the sewer.

As he fought to stop holding his arm, he tried to lift the manhole door.

"Going somewhere Basil?" a singsong voice asked.

Basil dropped the gate altogether and turned to face no other then Ratigan.

The detective couldn't bring himself to say anything in repose, he could only stare into the eyes of his enemy.

"I must say I was getting a bit lonely while you were inside that bottle…I almost decided to pull you out myself."

Basil felt his body shiver as he listened to Ratigan.

"But at last you are awake…and I'm ready to play…how dose a nice game of Mouse vs. Rat sound?" Ratigan smiled.

Basil shook his head back to his senses and stood up in the rat's face.

"I refuse to play such a game with you." Basil snapped.

"Oh…but it's just like cat and dog…only we're skipping the casing part." Ratigan grinned evilly.

Basil wrinkled his nose at this, "I demand you release me now!"

Ratigan couldn't help but chuckle at this. Did the detective really think that he had gone though all the trouble to abduct him, just to be demanded to let him go?

"You always were a funny one…" he remarked getting closer to Basil's face.

"Rather you release me or not I'm leaving!" Basil said turning back to open the gate of the manhole.

Ratigan stepped hard upon the gate forcing it back down and out of Basil's hands. **(A/N umm-should I refer to them as hands or paws? Oh, well-maybe a bit of both.) **

Once Basil grabbed his hurt arm due to the hard vibration of the gate, being pulled out of his paws, Ratigan snatched him up by his shirt collar and headed to the jail cell Hiram Flaversham once was in.

As the door locked shut, Ratigan tossed Basil to the floor.

The detective slowly stood up, the small room was fully empty with nothing more then a wooden table.

He turned to face the mad Rat in question, what was he's purpose for this?

"Now, the game is farley easy, you will play the part of the '_mouse_' and I will be, dare I say it, the 'rat'." Ratigan replied, "And all you have to do is _stay alive_."

Basil went wide-eyed as Ratigan said the last words and with his good arm cradling his bad one, he backed away from the huge rat.

Thoughts of the clock tower flashed in his mind…only this time there really was no escape.

Ratigan was in his nice clothes and started to remove his shoes, gloves, and cape.

Once all was removed and tossed out thought the windowed bars of the door he brought out his claws.

Basil didn't realize it but as he was backing up he had ran himself into a corner, and Ratigan was right on top of him…

**

"That's odd, the detective never sleeps this long…when he even dose sleep." Mrs. Judson replied getting worried.

"I'm sure his fine, after all, now that Ratigan is gone I'm sure he can finally be at peace of mind." Dawson remarked.

"Maybe your right…but do be a dear and check for me anyways…don't worry he normally sleeps fully dressed and half the time in his robe." She said with a slight smile of a joke.

Dawson nodded and headed to where Basil's room was.

"Basil. You awake? Your cheese muffins are getting cold." Dawson knocked on the door, but when there was no answer, he thought it would be best to at least peek inside.

He slowly opened the door, but then flung it all the way when he saw his bed was un-touched.

"Mrs. Judson! Come quick!" he cried.

Judson hurried to the Dr. and was about to asked what when she too saw the made up bed.

"Oh my!" she cried. "Where could he be?"

Dawson shrugged, "We never heard him go out-and if there was a case he would have told me…even if we were-" he stop not needing to go any further.

"I know…he is that kind of person after all….but then-where?" she questioned again as if there was an answer somewhere in her mind.

"If only there was a detective to find our missing detective." Mrs. Judson remarked.

**

Basil held his arm close as if Ratigan was going to rip it off. There was nothing he could do, he looked around for something, anything, but Ratigan had made sure to leave nothing behind possible in fear of him figuring something out with it.

All that was there was a table, which was not much help to him…if any thing it would help Ratigan more then him.

As soon as Basil felt the wall against his back, it was already too late to move anywhere else; Ratigan was hovering over him.

Ratigan was examining his claws, and with a smile, used one to lift up Basil's chin to face him.

"You know Basil," the detective opened his eyes as he was spoke to, "It's really not so fun when the _mouse _traps himself." He smiled.

He removed his claw from his chin and took a step backwards, then reached out his paw to gently pull Basil by his left arm out of the corner.

"There…much better." Ratigan cooed.


	2. Ratigan's lair

Pchanny- ya, sorry my spelling sucks. I'm working on it. ^^; (and should now be fixed)

And thank you to every one who reviewed. ^^ it keeps me going.

-------

With nowhere to run but in a circle, Basil was stuck facing this _'monster'_ and with his friends having no idea where he was there was no hope of help showing up any time soon.

Ratigan stared at Basil for a good while….he was going to enjoy this, at last, there was no way Basil could out wit himself out of this.

Basil waited helplessly as he watched the professor smirk down at him, anger in his eyes.

That look gave him chills and made it were he did not wish to speak.

Even though Ratigan had given Basil room to run he knew there was no point-with no where go in the first place it would just be a waist of energy, which he still very much lacked.

Seeing that Basil would not move mostly due to exhaustion, Ratigan suddenly planted his right hand claws into Basil's right arm.

The detective gave out a sharp cry at this; his bad arm was now worse by no doubt. Blood ran down staining his clothes.

Ratigan gave a pleased smile and slammed the detective in the wall and watching him fall to the floor.

***

Dawson and Judson had made countless phone calls but no one knew where the great mouse detective had gone to.

Even the Queen was told of his disappearance and had many of her men out looking for him.

"I can't believe this has happened." Ms. Judson said tears in her eyes.

Dawson was doing his best to comforter her but he knew he could only do so much, after all she had known him much long then he had; but nevertheless they both missed him the same.

***

Knocked to the ground and kicked servile times, Basil gave up trying to stand and instead blocked the rat from his body as best he could.

Ratigan felt himself snap like he did on the clock he was going to take this chance if it was the last thing he did, he went after Basil as if he was a wild bear fighting off a hunter.

Clenched together, Basil had himself in a ball trying, hoping he could stay alive. Never in the detective's life had he been so afraid, not even the clock tower could comparer to this at least there he could run.

As Ratigan tore into his victim, a knock on the seller door came.

The rat stopped in mid strike and glared at the door.

"Boss! Boss!"

Annoyed yet claming he answered, "What?"

"Boss! We found him! He lives in the next town over." His mice men announced.

Ratigan, forgetting half his anger went to the door to look at them though the bars.

"Do a better job then that half witted bat did!" he snapped happily.

Once Ratigan left Basils side he slowly began looking around, he had to find something in order to survive.

As he looked, he saw it was soon going to be to late….Ratigan had just said what he wanted and was on his way back.

Ratigan saw the detective looking around, obviously for something to escape with, or at the most to spare time and with one giant paw reached for Basil.

The detective flinched at the sudden move but dared to look when he noticed he hadn't grabbed him.

Ratigan had stopped in mid air with a huge grin on his face….something was ticking in that mind of his and Basil didn't like it-but if it meant prolonging his pain then maybe it wouldn't be to bad.

As Ratigan had his laugh, he grabbed the detective by his collar and lifted him into the air as he once did when he had walked into his "mouse trap".

"Oh, oh, hoo….do I have a plan for you…" he laughed walking out of the dungeon, Basil still in his grasp by his shirt. "We will play again….when the time is right." He grinned.

Basil was so weak and full of pain he couldn't put up much of a fight against the huge rat, but then again fighting back in the state he was in would not be a smart thing to do anyways.

In a short time, Ratigan had placed Basil down, but not were anyone would think-he placed him in his, head of the court, chair.

Confused, Basil went to speak out but only had his mouth shoved with cotton. Ratigan went beyond the cotton ball too, once in side the detectives mouth he tied a brown string around his muzzle making extra sure he couldn't open it.

Gagging on the fluff in his mouth, he didn't fully realize his hands being tied together by Ratigans hunch men Bill, which was mustered from the lizard's red hat.

Ratigan again lifted Basil by his collar but swiftly sat down and placed the detective on his lap.

Regardless of fear, he had in him Basil gave an angry look to Ratigan and struggled in his bounds.

The rat ignored his "bravery" and ordered his feet be tied to his hands to secure his none-mobility.

As soon as another hunch men went over to do what was ordered Basil kicked his feet hard enough to brake free.

Once feeling the rat's grip slip, he headed for the open door.

Five men blocked the exit and three jumped him.

"Nice try Basil…" Ratigan spoke, "But I fear we have you badly out numbered."

Giving the surrounds a good swift look Basil gave in.

"That's better…" Ratigan grinned.

As the rat went to grab the detective, Basil saw a string that was attached to a wine bottle, which was hanging above a dry fountain. With a quick plan, he hid his thoughts, which he could do very well, and allowed the professor to grab him up.

As soon as Ratigan had Basil in his grasp he raised him to the sky, just as Basil thought he would, and shook him in a spat of anger. Once the rat was ready to put him down Basil, being just a tad close to the rope and with his tied paws grabbed it and with all is might pulled out of Ratigan's grip.

A shocked professor lost grip and watched as his greatest foe took off to the top of the wine bottle, which in turn poured out into the fountain distracting his men.

If there was ever a case he had to solve that involved an alcoholic this would be one time he was glad all of Ratigan's hunch men were one.

As each of them slowly forgot about Basil they drank 'till they hearts desired, after all it had been a long time since they had had any; ever since Ratigan got them out of jail.

"Not this time Basil!" Ratigan growled. With one swift move Ratigan was out the opening, and grabbed the long forgotten door and shut it tight.

Basil began to worry as soon as Ratigan did this, for now there were two men blocking the closed door and the rest right below him…including the professor.

Basil couldn't hold on forever but he was going to try; Ratigan waited for a while but then pulled on the rope making Basil just about lose his grip, again he pulled doing the same thing. Basil held on the dear life-for who knows what would happen to him if captured.

Ratigan was now getting mad…Basil had fixed his grip to keep from falling off no matter how many times he pulled. The bottle was empty and the floor was covered in wine.

Soon the professor let go of the rope and went with a different approach. He had grabbed a hunch men up and though him into the air.

He mouse knew what to do regardless of fear of heights and latched on to Basil as he crashed into him.

Both fell hard to the ground and the professor grabbed Basil from the mouse's arms.

"Good job." He said as he lifted Basil up. "Your lucky I'm in a good mood." He hissed pulling Basils legs up to tie them to his hands.

The detective tried to fight but Ratigan was just to strong.

Once done Ratigan looked at this long time enemy and was pleased, Basil of Baker Street was gagged and tied down with no hope of escape. He picked him back up and sat him on his back next to his chair as he sat down.

One last thing Ratigan did once seated, was take another piece of rope and tied it around Basils neck then attached it to his wrist like a dogs leash.

What was left of Ratigan's hunch men crowed around him, questions in there eyes.

"So Boss, now that you have Basil in your grasp what are you planning on doing with him?" one asked not wanting to wait any longer.

Ratigan gave his men a smirk and answered, "I've decided to make a few extra bucks."

****

Review Please! ^-^


	3. The plan

Sorry it took a while got a bit busy with life and the normal laziness. =^-^ =

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Judson was sitting in Basil's favorite chair tears rolling down her face, oh how she wished Basil was there wrecking the place with some crazy experiment.

Dowson had been looking for clues at where Basil could be…if there was a chance Ratigan was still alive then there would be reason to suspect him as the kidnapper. But there were two things wrong with that analogy, there was no proof the professor had survived and Dawson couldn't remember where his lira was.

"How could this have happened? He has always been so careful." Judson cried.

"There, there my dear, I'm sure the queen's men will find him." Dawson replied trying to give her a bit of faith.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be?" Dawson asked hopping it was a clue of where Basil was.

As he opened the door a young girl latched on to his legs.

"We came as soon as we heard!" she replied quickly. "We've just got to find him."

Dawson recognized the little girl in a heartbeat, it was Olivia, and her dad was with her.

"I say have you any news of him anywhere?" her dad asked wondering the exact details.

The two took the time to explain the last time they saw there detective friend and filled in the questions that just couldn't be answered.

"We owe him so much," Olivia's dad started, "he just as to be found."

*****

He could not move, just lay there, bonded together next to Ratigans chair.

Placing his cape back on along with his gloves and shoes Ratigan fixed himself up and ordered the floor be clean of the spilt wine.

"We don't want our guest to see such a mess due to our prisoner." He replied with a smirk.

Basil wiggled a bit in his ties trying to, at the most get comfortable, but once he did Ratigan pulled roughly on the rope attached to his neck and pulled him into an even more uncomfortable position.

"If you know what's good for you you'll stop moving." The professor snapped.

Basil at first froze but then gave an angry look and pulled at his bonds again, this Rat wasn't going to tell him what to do, prisoner or not.

Ratigan smiled, for truly he expected no less of his greatest foe. But, he knew it would only be a matter of time before the detective would learn his place in his hands and would never again defy him.

"So how are you planning on making more money off of him boss?" Bill ask.

Ratigan just smiled and with a wave of his hand said, "Now, now, it would not be far to spoil our prisoners surprise."

At this Basil stared wide eyed at Ratigan…what was he planning and why didn't he want it spoiled. Normally he wouldn't hesitate to say what was in store for his demise…but to keep it a "surprise"? And who was this "Guest" anyways?

"Now, while we are waiting for our guest to get here oh I'd say by some time tomorrow, I'll be fixing up our good pal, the detective, while you all finish cleaning." Ratigan smiled. Each of his men grinned and went to work.

One was then called over and handed Ratigan a knife.

Basil stared at Ratigan growing fearful, the thought of being 'fixed up' didn't sound good. Trying to move back in his bonds he found it was pointless, Ratigan had a leash and could pull him as close as he wanted.

Ratigan stayed in his chair as he watched his men work then slowly tugged Basil over to lift him up onto his lap. Once on his lap Ratigan cut the ropes that bonded Basil's hands to his feet but still keeping them tied separately then moving his hands behind his back he retied them together and sat him up to look at him handing the knife back to his hunch men.

For the first time Ratigan had gotten a real good look at Basil in his normal state and not ticked like before…he never saw a better sight in his life; full of cuts and burses that he made. His foe was so helpless he couldn't even help the saliva dripping from his muzzle off the cotton ball.

With a smile he pulled out his red cloth from his pocket and cleaned the detective's mouth.

"Now, let's get you fixed up shall we." Ratigan said stuffing the cloth back in his pocket.

Not being able to move Basil was laid on his stomach across the professor legs variable to what ever Ratigan wanted to do to him.

Even if Basil couldn't see Ratigan he knew the mad man was smiling enjoying his victory over him, that there was no doubt of.

Basil had never dealt with fear like he was now, the fear of not being able to defined, move, or even scream was becoming overwhelming, Ratigan hadn't even started yet and he was flinching from pain.

Only a few seconds had passed but to Basil it seemed like hours the waiting of his torment was driving him crazy.

Ratigan ran a gloved hand over the detectives head and stroked his ears before pulling a flash light from his pocket. With it, Ratigan tilted Basil's head slightly and took a look into his ears.

Basil flinched the whole time his ears were messed with but thankful Ratigan wasn't trying to rip them off, but he wasn't willing to find out what else was coming.

******

Dawson was pacing around the room while the others sat prying there friend would be found.

"Come on Dr. Dawson you just have to remember were Ratigan's lair is you're the only one Basil took with him when you came to find me and my father." Olivia stated dry tears staining her face.

Dawson gave a heavy sigh, "I wish I could…I would be hunting for him right now." He replied.

"But there is still now fact that Ratigan is alive…no one could live though a fall like that." Olivia's dad remarked.

"True but no one else has a motive to kidnap him, or the skill." Judson said wiping her eyes on her apron.

All nodded in agreement, though Basil had many enemies none of them were strong enough to take Basil away; even if the detective wasn't much of a fighter he was clever of escaping when necessary.

"Dead or alive we will never know for sure unless we can find is lair and take a look around." Dawson replied frustrated he couldn't remember.

Olivia got up off her dad's lap and hugged the Dr. "It's ok, it will come to you soon, I know it will." She said hiding her fresh tears in his shirt.

****

Ratigan put the flash light back into his shirt, "I dare say Basil your ears are as clean as a bell, as I should know." He laughed recalling his bell he once had as he put the light away. "so much in fact that I'm going to help you keep them that way." With that he smirked and pulled out a bottle of what seemed to be clear oil.

Basil glanced up as Ratigan put it in his eye's view.

"This little stuff is a great wax grad, I use it my self now and then." He said opening it.

Once popped open, Basil felt a cold liquid poor into his left ear.

"Of coarse you are to use a Q-tip to rub only a little bit in, but for you I'll make an exception." The professor laughed.

Then he felt the same in the other ear….the cold began to give him a headache.

Ratigan then popped the empty bottle closed and rubbed Basil's ears in such away to make sure the oil was going all the way down.

Basil suddenly was feeling sick and very much weak.

"Um, now I'm going to free your mouth form its presentment and I don't wish to hear a word from you…other wise you'll get more then a fix up." Ratigan threatened.

Basil was getting so light headed he didn't care what Ratigan just said to him.

With a grin Ratigan removed a glove and took out a claw to cut the string around the detectives muzzle and then slowly removed the wet cotton ball.

Basil had gotten so use to the cotton in his mouth that once it was removed he felt sore and couldn't close his mouth right.

"Now let's finish shall we?" Ratigan smiled, he cut the ropes holding the detectives paws and lifted him up like a baby and walked out back to the celler.

Basil was so dizzy that by the time he was able to snap back to his senses Ratigan had plopped him down on the wooden table and secured his front and back paws to it.

Ratigan gave out a cheerful laugh as he watched Basil try to get up; he then pulled out a pair of pliers and pulled up a chair near the detective.

Basil was in confusion but mostly in shock as he looked at the professor. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Why you don't think I'd let my guest come here and have to worry about being scratched do you?"

At this Basil leaped in his fur…was Ratigan going to do what he thought he was?

Taking the pliers in hand Ratigan took Basil's hand and pushed down on his claws spot to make them appear.

"You wouldn't dare?" Basil began, "I have no need to use my claws, what would be the point in removing them? You're only wasting your time." Basil tried to talk his way out.

Ratigan simply smiled, "Well if that is the case then what's the point in having something you don't use?"

Basil then knew he wasn't falling for it, but before he could think of something else to say Ratigan stuffed another cotton ball in his mouth.

"Now I believe we are ready." He grinned.

Brining out Basil's claws again he grabbed one and pulled it out.

*********

Will Dawson and the others find Basil before it's too late? Stay tune and comment to find out.


	4. The Gest

With each claw pulled, Basil let out a sharp muffled scream. In a way he was happy he was gagged, last thing he wanted was Ratigan hearing him scream in pain he hated the thought of it giving Ratigan victory over him.

Once all 16 claws were removed Ratigan left the room leaving Basil to bleed but the professor wasn't gone long for he came back with a tub of soap and water.

Ratigan then untied and picked Basil up off the table and striped him down to his bare fur. Due to the pain he was in Basil felt little need to fight even though the idea of being bare in front of his enemy bothered him to no end but not even being able stand what choice did he have?

With a grin the professor gathered the detective up and lowered him into the hot water; Basil gave a pained yelp as the heat sank into his fur hitting his skin but quickly got use to it and welcomed the heat as it healed his wounds.

For being as observant as he was, it didn't take much for Basil to notice Ratigan had removed his gloves possible somewhere along the way while getting the tube and had rolled up his sleeves all in order to give him a good cleanse.

Basil felt odd and almost sick that his number one foe was washing him.

Ratigan ran the sponge over Basil's fur and made sure to rub along his bad arm making the detective grunt in pain.

Ratigan scrubbed Basil's fur as he spoke, "We'll have you cleaned and pampered before tomorrow in no time, and you should feel honored for I'm only doing this for my 'guest' other wise you'd still be laying on the table covered in dirt and blood." He voice becoming evil with each word.

Once Basil was dimmed as clean Ratigan pulled him out of the water by the back of the neck and plopped him down on the table.

Then taking a towel he dried the detective well before tying him up in it and carrying him back into the lair.

"While your clothes are washing," Ratigan started as two hunch men gathered the detective's clothes, "You are going to stay in my bed where you will stay nice and clean, no point making you all dusty again by leaving you on the table after all."

In only a short walk Basil found him self on the professors bed; it was bigger then he thought it would be and to his surprise super nice. The bed was a king size bed, big enough to fix at least six mice or three rats and was a lovely shade of red.

Basil dared to say something but decided against it; he wasn't about to have another one of those nasty cotton balls in his mouth.

But Ratigan never planed to stuff another cotton into the detectives mouth, instead he took a thin thread and tied it around Basil's muzzle.

"Now there is nothing more to do until tomorrow besides getting you dressed once your clothes are done of course." The professor smiled tying Basil completely to the bed.

With another grin Ratigan left the room leaving Basil helpless on his bed

********

The Queen and her men were doing everything they could to find Basil while Dawson did every thing in his power to remember where Ratigan's lair was.

"It's been two almost three days since Basil's gone missing, I'm starting to think if we do find him he may already be dead on the side of the road." Mrs. Judson cried setting down a tray of tea for them all to drink.

Olivia's bottom lip began to quiver, "oh my dear, I'm sorry, I wasn't meaning to upset you." Judson remarked quickly seeing the girl hold back her tears. Her face was so red she didn't need more of a reason to cry more.

Taking the girl in her arms she tried to take back what she said.

Mr. Flaversham was trying to help Dawson think, but in a more way of who could have taken the detective besides the dead professor.

"I'm afraid I barely even know Basil little lone who he put away in the past, and Mrs. Judson was never involved in any of his cases to know who all would have the ability to kidnap someone of his great mind." Dawson admitted.

Olivia's dad sighed, "I fear all we can do is pry…and hope that someone out there finds him…alive."

***

Basil didn't know how long he had been laying there, but he was hungry and found it hard to sleep with his stomach hurting.

'How am I ever going to get out of here?' Basil thought. He looked around the room but saw nothing that could in any way help him, Ratigan had made sure there was nothing he could get his paws on to escape.

Trying to ignore his turning stomach, he soon heard the door open; it was no other then that rat again.

"Your clothes are clean." He laughed untying Basil and putting his clothes back on.

Once the detective was dressed, Ratigan pulled the sheets back on the bed and tied him back to the bed and tossing the sheets over him to cover his whole body but his head.

You will sleep like this tonight, as for me I have things to do before I get a good nights rest…Ratigan grinned, "oh and sleep would be wise…tomorrow will not be good to you." with that he left the room with a laugh.

Basil could only think of what dastardly things the professor could be doing now that he was trapped in his lair.

Fighting in his bonds he only hurt him self more, all his cuts had been closed over with dry blood and he couldn't move his left arm anymore…it was like it was dead.

Feeling his time passing he couldn't stay awake much longer, his body was sore and he still had no energy…with out knowing it he fell asleep.

***

The day had passed and there was still no sign of Basil.

"Come on dear lets get you to bed you may sleep here if its alright with you father." Mrs. Judson said giving Olivia a pat on the head.

The little girl gave her dad a sad look; how could he say no? It was a long way home and they did want to be close by incase news about Basil came up.

Of coarse we can." He smiled. Olivia gave him a big hug and turned back to face Mrs. Judson, "May I sleep in Basil's bed? I want to believe his close by."

Mrs. Judson smiled and showed her to his room.

***

Moring came all to quickly, Basil was still sleeping soundly when Ratigan flung the door open and grabbed him up to take into the seller.

Drossy, and scared Basil found it would be best not to move to soon or his body may pull him back in pain.

Ratigan smiled as he opened something that seemed to be baby powder and put it on under Basil's clothes.

"Hope you enjoyed your sleep detective, because you may not be able to sleep for a long time." Ratigan laughed.

Basil was covered in white and tried so hard to chough but his closed mouth stop him from it.

Ratigan gave a pleased grin once he was done turning Basil white and closed the powder.

"There, now you just wait here…I have a little surprise for you…" Ratigan smiled evilly.

By the way the professor said surprise; Basil knew he was in trouble…how much trouble he didn't know.

****

Ratigan had left Basil's side making sure the door was locked tight, he wasn't going to take any chances on the detective escaping. For he could never forget that day when all was going well; Basil was in his mouse trap waiting for his death while he was fulfilling his master plan.

---FlashBack---

"Item 96… A heavy tax shall be levied against all parasites and spongers, such as the elderly, the infirm, and especially little children."

"I have the power! For this is my Kingdom! Hahaha!"

Then the fake queen went haywire, oh how at that very moment he thought of the worse possible way he was going to kill Flaversham and his daughter, but then he heard only what he thought he got rid of forever….Basil's voice.

"You are a sewer Rat!"

Some how Basil had escaped his trap.

---End of FlashBack---

Ratigan felt him self boil in side, but this time it was going to be different, he was going to break Basil in any and all ways he possibly could.

"He's here boss! He's here!" three of Ratigan's hunch men cried knocking Ratigan out of his thoughts.

The professor gave a pleased smile as he saw his 'guest'.

The man or more Rat was the same size round as Ratigan but came up to him shorter but not by to much, he had a beard that could describe him as a rich old man even though he was no older the Ratigan.

"Clafmore!" Ratigan remarked happily, "it's wonderful to see you again."

"As you Ratigan. As you." Clafmore said looking around. "I must say my dear friend I was quiet astonished to hear from you…all of London thinks your dead."

"Yes, well I almost was. And if its alright with you I'd like to keep it that way…for I have something I don't want to lose and as long as no one comes to the possibility I'm alive they will never look here." Ratigan smiled.

Clafmore grinned, "Yes, and this something you tell me is worth while and will make you lots of money…heck that's why I'm here so go on and show me this "worth while gift" of yours."

Ratigan gave an even bigger smile, "Oh trust me it's worth your trip…" he lead Clafmore to the back where the seller was.

"Once every one knows what I have there'll be bring me money by the pounds." Ratigan replied reaching for the door handle.

Clafmore rolled his eyes, "Well what ever it is if it's that good you know it will only be a matter of time before Basil of Baker Street finds out and ruins it like he dose every time…" he remarked.

"Ah…but not this time." the professor smiled opening the door.

The door let in a ray of light that shined upon the one on the table but still kept the rest of the room dark.

As Clafmore saw what was reviled he couldn't believe his eyes.

Basil was shortly blinded by the sudden light that hit his face, he didn't like what he saw once he eyes adjusted.

Clafmore laughed pleased with what he saw, "So how much do I owe you my dear, ingenious, friend?"

"For you my chum, it is free." The professor grinned holding his hand out to indicate he was allowed to enter.

Clafmore gave an evil smile but then glanced back at Ratigan, "I know you too well Ratigan, why is it free for me and know one else? I may be your friend but you don't bend the rules just for that."

Ratigan simply smirked, "Your right I don't, but you're willing to break him in a way I'm not. And that is more important to me then money."

Clafmore understood right away and smiled bigger then he ever had in years. "Oh don't worry I'll break him…" he said giving a maniacal laugh.

As Ratigan shut the door behind Clafmore Basil swallowed hard.

Clafmore was soon hovering over Basil with the most evil of grins only ever seen on Ratigan, "Let me let you in on a little secret. " he began, "out of all my years I've found I'm the only one who has fun while my partner suffers…so much in fact that's why my wife left me…but with you I can already tell I'll be having the most fun I've had in years…but simply because I don't care about hurting you…"

Basil could tell what was coming once Clafmore made his speech and knew he had to be stronger then ever before.

***

As the group of friends woke up there was a knock on the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Mrs. Judson asked.

At the door was one of the queens guards. "This is the home of Basil of Baker Street correct?"

She nodded hopping there was good news about there detective.

"I'm afraid we have searched the whole town and there has been no sign of the great mouse detective, we have been given orders to find out if there is a place one of you may know of that we have not looked and if not I fear the case of the missing detective will have to come to a close…" the guard sighed, "We just can't keep looking for something that can't be found there is so much more we have to do looking for him is not going to keep our queen or anyone else safe."

Judson felt a tear enter her eye, "Yes, I understand…we will get back to you when we think of all the possible kidnappers." With that she shut the door.

Every one was standing around her as they heard the whole thing.

"There not going to look for Basil anymore?" Olivia asked giving a sad face.

Judson shook her head slowly, "I'm afraid not-not unless one of us can at least remember where Ratigan's lair is." She said looking at David, "that is one place I know they didn't look."

Dawson paced around the room trying to think… "I remember it was in a bar…but which one?"

Just then it hit him, "HA! I got it! The Rat Trap! The basement of the Rat Trap is where we found Ratigan's lair." Dawson exclaimed.

Mrs. Judson smiled for the first time in days and kissed David, "Quick let's tell the queen!" she said grabbing the phone.

***

Ratigan stayed by the door of the seller enjoying what he heard, from the other side he could hear Basil's cry of pain and Clafmore's cries of joy.

As Ratigan listened to the sounds he looked at the picture he took when Basil was in his mouse trap, the sight of the detective smiling with the little girl in one hand and his partner in the other sent anger though his whole body, but hearing the sounds he was made him oh so very happy.

Before Ratigan knew it a full hour had passed and Clafmore come out with a big smirk on his face.

"That was defiantly worth my trip here." He said happily.

But he didn't even come close to how happy the professor was…just the thought of Basil being broke gave him such a pleased feeling, but now knowing he was broken was ten times better.

Basil laid there in pain on the floor…his body was even shacking despite how much he tried to fight it off. Clafmore did such a number on him he hated to admit it but Ratigan was right, he wouldn't be sleeping for a long time…he was going to be having nightmares for a long time.

Clafmore smiled at Ratigan; "So tell me Ratigan what is this great money making plan of yours?"

The professor smiled and walked into the room of the seller to see the damage done to his prisoner.

Basil wasn't sure why Ratigan came into the room and was hovering over him but seeing Clafmore right behind him he feared the worse of what he just had done and tried to back away finding he couldn't and was grabbed up by Ratigan anyways.

"People will do anything for a treat…" Ratigan laughed.

****

Ya, new update! Hope you liked; looking forward to reviews! =^^=


	5. So Close, but so Far

Thanks to all who reviewed, you made this chapter possible. :)

* * *

Olivia for the first time in three days was happy, now that Dr. Dawson knew where Ratigan's lair was there was a huge chance they would find Basil.

A pack of the queens men were there at the house listening to Dawson at the where abouts to the professor's lair was.

"So your telling me Ratigan's lair is under the Rat Trap one of the most cheapest, beat up, bars in town?" one of the men said a little annoyed the Dr. knew where to find the number one criminal before him.

With a nod Dawson continued, "It took a while to remember but now that I do I assure you the Rat Trap is the place."

"All right men you heard the old man let's get moving." The guard said then he looked at Dawson, "Dr. you lead the way?"

*********

He was still for only the first few minutes then he started to put up a fight, who was he to give in to such master mind? His mind was ten times sharper, there had to be some way out.

Ratigan had dropped Basil on to a table and fought to get him secured to it.

"Fight all you want Basil, for soon you'll be lucky if you can even move at all." The professor laughed. But Basil ignored him, he had been still enough, as long as he had energy he was going to fight for his life…no matter how strong the rat was.

"You'll never get away with this Ratigan! The queen will send her men to come looking for me and when they do you'll be put behind bars once and for all!" Basil remarked, but Ratigan didn't seem to care.

"Oh trust me they won't…" he laughed as he at last got Basil's arms pinned to the table.

"Your nothing more then a slimy pampered sewer RAT!" Basil yelled knowing it would strike a cord with the professor, which it did but he wasn't expecting what Ratigan did, only a mare snap or remark by his foe was expected, but not this…

Ratigan had grabbed the detective by the throat and began putting pressure on him to slowly block his air way. "I have had enough of that! Year after year you call me that, and now I'm on my last nerve, if I ever hear the word 'Rat' come out of your mouth again I will have Felicia bite your head off after I rip out your tongue!"

Basil who was turning blue would have given Ratigan an angry look but was stuck with only the look of help as he tried to suck in air.

The professor then let go and watched for a moment as the detective took in a deep, heavy breath.

Then as if a sign to prove what he said was true he snapped his fingers which reviled a tall shadow that hovered over Basil.

Looking up a bit more Basil saw Ratigan's huge pet cat; she wasn't as pampered as before, she looked old and fur was missing in different spots and her bow was gone.

"See after her quall with some dogs she came home…like I knew she would and thanks to you I don't have my bell so now she comes to a snap of my hand." Ratigan replied with a grin. "And that's something you can't take away from me."

Basil just stared at the beast above him; he could see the hate in her eyes, no doubt there because of what Toby did to her.

"And if you still don't believe me I can do to you what I did to that worthless bat, there is a reason why he only had one foot." The professor laughed.

Basil watched in slight fear as the cat turned and walked away. Was this 'cat' of Ratigan's going to intimidate him?

His feet were still free and before Ratigan had a hold on him again he quickly started kicking.

The professor started to get annoyed but before he got to mad he thought of an idea and with a smirk on his face he took one of his men's knifes and gracefully jabbed it into Basil's right leg.

At once Clafmore shut the detectives mouth where only a high muffled cry could be heard, he had had his fill of screams from the mouse on the table and wasn't willing to hear another so soon, at least if he wasn't the one doing it.

When the screams died down Clafmore let go and patted the detective on the side of his face. "He's a good boy, don't you agree professor?"

Ratigan wrinkled his nose at this question, "He's a prisoner not a pet." He calmly snapped.

"Pet, prisoner, it's all the same to me." Clafmore replied running a hand over Basil's chest and up along his chin. "think I can have another go at him?" he smiled looking at Ratigan who was cleaning the blade.

Basil's eye's widened at once, he wanted to say something in protest but he was still trying to catch the breath he lost in both Ratigan closing off his air pipes and his screams.

"Only if you pay…for you already had your free trial." The professor remarked handing his man back the blade.

Clafmore was playing with Basil's chin as if he was a cat; he found it amusing at how annoyed the detectives face could get. "Well then it's a good thing I had my fill of fun with him then." He smiled as if he was rethinking of what he had put the detective though.

"Now let's get him ready to leave." Ratigan said pulling up the detectives pant lag and grabbing a wrap to tie it around Basil's bleeding leg.

"Sure, sure, but umm, how much do you think you would be willing to sell him after the fact…" Clafmore started before Ratigan cut him off sharply.

"He is not for sell!"

Clafmore backed off a bit after that and then simply smiled, "Fair enough."

Basil was conducting a plan in his head trying to find away to use Clafmore in a way to escape his enemy's clutches, but before he could think of anything he was dragged out of all thought when he felt a gust of wind blow into his ear.

Ratigan was in the process of unbuttoning the detectives outfit while Clafmore was resting his head right next to Basil's blowing in his ear.

Ratigan then rubbed a soft cream all over Basil's chest and looked at Clamore.

"Stop that and go get the sack." Ratigan snapped seeing Clafmore having the fun he wanted to himself, after all Basil was his foe not Clafmores.

"Come on my friend, I haven't had this much fun in years…" Clafmore replied getting up ready to fetch the bag.

"You can have more fun when you pay like every one else." Ratigan remarked.

With out another word Clafmore went in side and grabbed a large white sack.

"Thank you." Ratigan said snatching the bag away from his friend.

"Now if you would like to do the honors." He replied holding open the sack.

Clafmore smiled and cut Basil free from the table and quickly picked him up and stuffed him into the sack.

With a grin on his face Ratigan sealed the bag up and though it over his shoulder. "Now let's head out before something unexpected happens."

*********

The queen's men and Dawson soon were at the Rat Trap, after a few knocks the bar lady opened the door.

"You do realize this is a night bar and it is clearly day light out." She said as she opened the door.

"That may be madam, but we are here on a missing person's case." The head guard said.

The bar lady gasped in shock, "Oh of curse, how can I be of help?"

"We are looking for Basil of Baker Street, surely you have heard the news?"

"Oh yes, and I've had your kind here before asking that very question and I'm sorry to say but my answer is still the same, I have not seen nor heard from this Basil of the street of Baker. I'm sorry and have a good day." She then just about shut the door when the main guard put his foot in her way.

"We are not here to ask, we here because we believe this bar holds a path way to the lair of the diseased Ratigan."

Just then her jaw dropped, "How do you know about the door?"

"That would be me ma'ma." Dawson said stepping froth.

The bar lady took a long hard look at the Dr. then went wide eyed, "Your that sailor who was here with that tall fellow the day that fight broke out."

Dawson thinking back to his disguise that Basil had made him wear the first day they came here made him miss Basil more and remember the path more clear to the rat's lair.

"So if you're really not a sailor, then that means…" before she could finish Dawson remarked, "The fellow with me that night was Basil himself."

With a gasp the bar lady opened the door all the way, "Won't you come inside?"

Once every one was in the head guard asked Dawson where the door was.

"Behind the counter if my memory is correct." He answered.

The bar lady then agreed, "Yes, our hidden door is back there but I assure you I have no knowledge of Ratigan's lair being down there."

Rather she was lying or not, Dawson didn't seem to care there was a pipe path that had to be taken to reach Ratigan and the chances of her going down the right path was close to none.

"We are going to need a light, for it is in a pipe and there is no light." The Dr. replied.

Right then a guard pulled out a flash light and handed it to David, "You will be leading us, we go when you're ready."

With a nod they dropped down the trap door and traveled into the pipes heading to Ratigan's lair.

The pipes were cold and damp but Dawson knew Basil had to be there…the more he thought of Basil the better his memory became until he followed the path straight into the professor's hide out.

All of them climbed out and looked around, half the guards couldn't believe there eyes, here was the master minds lair under there feet this whole time and only Basil him self was the first to find it…but what would have been a great catch was now and great miss…the place was empty.

"Men don't let the looks confuse you search the whole area!"

The Queen's guards scattered but soon all were back in no more then a minute.

"Sir the whole place is deserted, sir."

The main leader gave a frowning look and turned to the Dr.

"It was a great idea to come here but I fear this only proves the professors death more, this would have been great to find before the great case that caused his death." With that the guards hang there heads and lead out.

But Dawson stayed behind…he just couldn't believe Basil was gone and there was no way of tracking him down.

Taking a sweep around Dawson at last gave up and followed the men out.

*********

Once Ratigan and Calfmore reached there destination the professor stayed in back of his friend for him to announce his surprise.

There standing in front of them was a group of criminals surrounding a wooden mouse trap that was taken apart to look like a table.

All the men gave Calfmore a look, "It's about time you showed up. We all got here as soon as we heard. So what is this great prize worth spending our money on?" one mouse with a hat and cig in his mouth replied.

"Ya, it better be as good as killing Basil of Baker Street." Another remarked.

Clafmore grinned, "Oh, it is and better."

All the mice stared, "what could be better then that?"

Ratigan then stepped froth and opened the sack dropping Basil right onto the make shift table. "Catching him." Clafmore replied.

All gasped in unbelief.

Basil didn't like were he was put and even more so once Ratigan pinned him down.

Looking around Basil feared where he was even more seeing all the criminals he had ever faced looking down at him with the most evil of looks on there faces. Each one grinning and fidgeting with a weapon in hand, Basil was sure if Ratigan wasn't there keeping an eye on him the others would have torn him limb from limb the moment he was seen.

"So what's the deal you selling him?" one asked with a happy look on his face.

"Ya are you selling him? I'll give you all the gold I have to keep him!" a few yelled at a time all were asking and offering until Ratigan spoke.

"He is not for sell."

The mice glanced back at the professor in question, if the detective wasn't for sell then what would the money be going to?

Ratigan then continued, "He is here for you all to have fun with…I mean after all I'm sure there are so many things you would love to do to him but never could."

All the men nodded, "I've always wanted to crush him with a type of trap and…" Ratigan then cut him off.

"There are a few rules involved; there's no killing, no removing a limb, no cutting him open and there is no trying to still him."

"I think I can handle that." One mouse said, others quickly agreed.

"So, now who would like to go first?" Ratigan grinned leaning over Basil.

"I will." The first mouse with the hat and cig said stepping forward.

Basil felt himself shiver for the first time in his life; he knew this man and he feared what he may do…

"You pay by time so how long would you like him?" Ratigan asked ruffling the detective's hair.

The mouse stared at Basil in thought…in turn Basil stared at him sweat dripping down his face, he could remember this same guy years ago telling him when he stopped him from rubbing a bank that he was going to kill him and feed his body to the stray cats…luckily Ratigan said killing was forbidden.

"How much for two minutes?" he asked at last.

Everyone gave a questioned look including Basil, why only two minutes?

Ratigan thought about it for a moment then replied, "One coin."

"Deal!" he said tossing a coin to Ratigan and approached the detective.

Basil felt his body shake as the guy stared down at him, then with a grin he took the cigarette out of his mouth and stabbed the hot butt into his bad, right arm.

With a cry, Basil tried to move his arm but his whole body was tied down. Then the mouse gave a bigger smile and replied, "I've always wanted to do that." Then he stuck the cig back in his mouth and walked back into the crowd.

"Next?" Ratigan smiled.

*****

As the men got back to Baker Street to tell of the bad news, Dawson walked passed them to pick up little Olivia; he wanted to tell her himself, hearing it from a group of soldiers would only cause more harm.

Once in Basil's bed room Dawson sat the little girl on his lap and took in a heavy breath.

"Olivia dear…" he began, "I have some bad news."

The little mouse started up at the doctor with small tears starting to roll into her fur.

"Basil…." He didn't know how to say it right out but as he kept pausing to speak he finally found what to say.

"It turns out Ratigan is gone just as every one specks, he whole hide out was empty so there is no way he could have been the one to mouse-nap Basil…I'm sorry but I'm afraid our Great Mouse Detective is gone, and never will be back."

Olivia held in her tears the whole time David talked but once he was done she buried her face in his chest and cried hard.

"There, there my dear, I know, I know…" he said holding in his own tears to calm her down.

From the other room they then heard Judson brake down in sobs too.

Leaving the broken house the Queen's army left just as sad as every one in the Baker Street house.

*******

Basil knew he was hated by his foes, but he didn't know just how much until now.

So many had come up and did something he could tell they wanted to do a long time ago.

One mouse had a knife and right were Basil was burned in his bad arm he stabbed him, but instead of removing it he left it there and walked away.

Another had punched him in the stomach with brace knuckles while at the same time Ratigan himself was pulling out his whiskers not missing any fun himself.

The richer Ratigan became the more pain Basil felt; he was pulled at, kicked, punched, stabbed, and even bit.

Before long as he layed there eyes half open deep in pain and weak; he felt Ratigan lean over him.

"Well I believe it is about time for me to leave." The professor replied gripping the knife in Basil's right arm and sharply pulling it out.

"With more money you all can have more fun tomorrow." He smiled.

Basil silently shook in fear but was glad it was over, Ratigan would now toss him into his seller and leave him there 'til morning; at least that what he thought.

Before Basil was removed from the makeshift table Ratigan took a long good look at him…Basil had a black eye a bloody nose and cuts and scratches all over his body.

Once Ratigan had his fill he and Clafmore plopped the detective into the bag and headed home.

****

Once back at Ratigan's hide out the two rats pulled Basil out of the bag.

"The day is still young, and I'm sure you must be starving by now." Ratigan grinned.

Basil didn't even think about food, but now that Ratigan mentioned it he was very hungry, he hadn't had anything to eat since he'd been there.

In no time a mouse from his pack brought a piece of cheese, but it was only as big as the mouse's paw.

"Hope you have a small stomach 'cause this all your diet is going to consist of." Ratigan laughed showing Basil the small piece of cheese.

Basil never felt more degrading in his life but was willing to eat the small paw full, it was better then nothing at all.

Slowly reaching for it Ratigan pulled it away.

"Not so fast old boy, first you have to get passed Felicia." He smiled evilly.

Basil glanced over at the big cat out in the open as if waiting.

The mouse with the cheese went over to the huge cat and dropped it at her paws.

The cat gave a look of pure evil as she glanced at the cheese and back at Basil.

Giving every thing a good thought Basil started to think starving would be better.

"If you wish to eat you better start now, I don't have patients to spare you know." Ratigan remarked pushing Basil near the direction of Felicia.

The young detective looked up at the furry beast; her eyes showed it all, she wouldn't let Basil eat or even show him mercy if Ratigan demanded it.

Basil walked closer to the cat little by little until he was close enough to reach out a paw for the cheese.

Knowing the worse could come up at any time Basil cautionary began to reach of the cheese, to his surprise Felicia let him, he had the cheese in his paw and was ready to plop it into his mouth but the cat struck and plopped Basil into her mouth instead.

Fighting to get out Basil quickly shoved the cheese into his mouth so to not lose the only chance he had at a last meal as he tried to get the cat to set him free.

Luckily for him Felicia wasn't trying to bite down on him, she was just holding him in her mouth, but Basil didn't want to take a chance; he tried to push his way out only to be pushed back in. it seemed the more he fought the more Felicia wanted to chew him.

Basil had to think, and he needed time to do it, for a good while he didn't move thinking of a way to get out, but the longer he sat there he started to notice a movement in the cats tongue.

Basil was shoved to the side, he knew what was coming and moved fast as a pair of teeth just about clamped down on him.

That's when it hit him! he moved to the other side and waited for the teeth, once they came down he pulled on the cats tongue.

Felicia gave a screech opening her mouth for Basil to escape. Basil had made the cat bite her own tongue.

Ratigan gave a pleased smile pulling Basil by his tail to bring him to him.

"I almost feared Felicia would be having an early snack…its not best for her diet you know." He grinned.

The professor then took Basil into the seller again, there he tossed him onto the floor and consisted to removed his gloves and shoes. "Now it's my turn to have a bit of fun."

Basil, seeing this before knew what was coming and curled up in a ball in order to protect himself.

As Ratigan advanced on him he took out his sharp claws and with a few words of insurance that he would not kill him he clawed the detective as if he was a scratching post.

A few hours past and after a while Ratigan came out with Basil.

"This is your routine from now on, tomorrow we start all over again." Ratigan laughed.

Ratigan kept Basil in his arms as he walked to his chair.

Laying Basil in his lap he lifted his head up with his gloved hand and looked closely at his face, then taking his faded red cloth from his top pocket he cupped Basil's face sweetly.

It truly was a wonderful site, wet blood leaked from his fur and marks of all kinds stained his face and chest.

For years Ratigan dreamed of this moment, and not knowing why he didn't do it sooner was pushing at his mind. But at least now in his claws was his greatest foe of all time…and he wasn't going anywhere…

Basil was slowly falling asleep on the professors lap not caring what Ratigan would do, he already knew he was doomed by morning, maybe falling asleep would keep him out of trouble for the night.

Ratigan loved the weak painful sight in front of him; at last he lifted the detectives head up more and gently pried his mouth open.

Basil didn't even bother to fight, Ratigan would just rip him to bits if he did. With his eyes closing and his mouth open Basil started to imagine Dawson coming though the sewer and rescuing him, the day dream went away as he felt something enter his mouth.

Ratigan dropped a small pill into the detective's mouth and forced it closed before Basil had a chance to respond.

Basil almost chocked but seeing the look in Ratigan's eyes he knew that's exactly what he wanted to see. Despite the pain Basil forced the pill down doing his best not the chock to much on it, the faster it went down the sooner he could sleep in peace.

Once Ratigan knew the pill was down the detective's throat he started to remove Basil's shirt and coat.

Basil feeling this tried to fight the big rat's paws off of him but just caused himself pain, between his leg, arm, and over all body he just couldn't do much to stop anything.

Ratigan had fully pulled Basil's brown top off and then removed his shoes leaving him in only his pants.

Clafmore watched wanting ever so much to take the detective out of the professors arms and lock the bedroom door but he respected his friends wishes and right now it was Ratigan's turn to have a bit of fun.

Ratigan brushed Basil's fur softly as he watched the detectives eyes start to close.

Basil just really wanted to sleep, he really hoped the pill he took was a sleeping pill, Ratigan could do what ever he wanted as long as he didn't have to be awake for it.

Ratigan lifted Basil up and took him into the seller, dropping him on the floor and gave an evil laugh as he left locking the door behind him.

Basil didn't understand the professor's laugh and just took it as what tomorrow would bring…but less then 30 minutes he found out exactly what it was about.

Basil only had one hour of sleep that night.

Ratigan came back that morning and forced Basil awake. The detective was covered in stomach flu from head to toe. Half was fresh and half was dry from hours ago.

With out any chance of getting clean Ratigan snatched the detective up and put his shirt and coat back on and stuffed him into the same bag.

****

All the friends had given up hope, Basil the great mouse detective was gone….

Dawson would spend time with both Judson and Olivia to keep the two to a since of happiness, but he knew there would be no happiness in the house for a long, long time.

"Oh what I wouldn't give to at least know Basil was still alive." Mrs. Judson sobbed.

"I wish Basil was here right now." Olivia cried.

"Now, now my dear…I know, we all do." Dawson assured her.

Olivia's dad was sitting on a chair across from Dawson looking at his watch as if it held a key to know where Basil was and how to get him back.

As the four friends wept, life for them commixed the same.

****

Again Basil relived the nightmare he experienced the day before. And each day seemed worse.

Ratigan had a daily routine for the young detective, every day from the time he was pulled out of his sleep he would be taken to the gang of thugs to be a punching bag for the next five hours then taken back to the lair to be either torn into by Ratigan or torn into by his hunch men, but either way he was attacked by both at some point in the day. Then he was given to Felicia to play with and was the only time he had a chance to have something to eat.

Some times Basil got lucky and he would get the cheese with out being touched by the cat, but most of the time he wasn't, sometimes he was so unlucky he didn't get food that day. On days with out food Felicia would have chewed on him breaking his arm or leg; once Basil felt Felicia had broke a rib, but there was no telling.

This went on for weeks….


	6. Found and Saved

Mousedom was a lonely town without the great detective around. Baker Street wasn't the same any more, no one came to the detectives door unless it was for words of "sorry for your loss, we all feel the same" but other then that Baker Street was a ghost town.

Theo there was no hope in finding Basil, Dawson still looked, and listened for anything that could give him a clue to where his friend had disappeared to.

Olivia refused to leave so her and her father stayed and agreed that if Basil wasn't found in a years time they would move on without him and just bury the past no matter how much it hurt.

****

Basil had gotten use to his daily treatment and learned it was pointless to fight; he even stopped talking unless Ratigan or Clafmore wanted to hear his voice.

Added to his treatment almost daily Clafmore would pay to have Basil to himself for two hours then taken to the gang to be tortured for another five.

Basil never knew what time of day it was but what seemed like night was his only time of rest, Ratigan would inspect the damage of the day and feed him his nightly pill and lock him in the celler.

The pill was always different too, he was happy he never had the first pill he had ever again, but these pills didn't seem much better…each one did something painful to his body; one put him to sleep but gave him nightmares he couldn't escape, another gave him a fever making it hard to relax, and so on. But none ever seemed to bring him close to death.

Basil also started to notice each night after his pill was given to him Ratigan and his thugs would be outside the swear and by morning there was more gold and money then the day before.

One day Basil felt it was the end, he couldn't move at all, and his right arm no longer moved, which happened weeks ago but now his left one was on the same path; both legs were broken and only heaven knew what was wrong with his chest, it gave him such pain 24/7 he just wanted to bash his head in if it would make it go away.

Ratigan opened the celler door blasting Basil with light as he laid helpless on the table.

Basil just closed his eyes like he always did and waited for Ratigan to start his retune.

As the professor hovered over Basil the detective opened his eyes, mostly to let Ratigan know he was awake and didn't need to be forcefully pulled awake.

Ratigan took out his faded red cloth and cupped Basil's face so to avoid getting blood on his white glove.

As Basil was forced to look into his enemies eyes he felt a cough coming on. He had coughed once before when Ratigan was looking at him this way and Ratigan had slashed his face a few times because he had spat blood on his nice outfit.

Basil did his best to hold it in at least until the professor let his face go; he didn't want a repeat of last time.

Ratigan was turning Basil's face side to side getting a good look at his wounds, something he enjoyed to no end, he could stare at the hurt detective for hours.

Ratigan held Basil's face for so long and as much as Basil fought his body he just couldn't any longer, he knew he was going to be beat once more…

Ratigan was now in his face as the detective let it out, he coughed hard and almost got sick but stopped in time before he felt his stomach turn.

Ratigan had bits of blood on his face; taking his cloth he whipped it off and gave Basil a glaring look.

Basil flinched as the professors hand came close to his face. When he didn't feel a smack he opened one eye but still waited for the worse.

Ratigan had stopped in mid air letting Basil see his gloved paw but never intended to hit him, instead he stroked the detectives head gently with a smile.

Still not taking any chances that Ratigan wouldn't claw him to bits Basil held still and shut his eyes tight in fear.

"These past few weeks have been fun, wouldn't you agree?" the professor began, playing with Basil's hair.

Without a word or even a sound Basil slowly nodded, he knew by now when Ratigan spoke to him he had better answer one way or another.

"And it seems you have been all partied out." Ratigan picked Basil up off the table and carried him baby style outside.

Basil didn't know what Ratigan was getting at but he knew it was time of his daily torment and started to waver into his own little world, his past, where…someone waited for him, happy to see him, who were they again? But his mind could never stay there long, with each movement pain hit him and broke his thoughts.

Ratigan took Basil into his chamber and sat down in his normal chair with Basil on his lap as normal.

Basil had gotten use to the professor "spending time" with him at any given time of the day; today Ratigan must have just wanted to spend it earlier then normal.

The detective never really minded this time because it was in a way another point in the day he could rest. It was rare Ratigan would put him in pain at this time, but that didn't mean it didn't happen.

Ratigan smiled at Basil and removed his gloves to run his hand along Basil's abused face. He knew and loved that Basil was fully broke; he had been for mouths now, he no longer had to hold the detective down, he could leave the room without any watch over him and he would still be in the same spot from when he left. He never even had to hear his annoying voice unless he really wanted to; which wasn't unless he wanted to hear the detective beg for his life…or at least less pain, which he enjoyed and made Basil cry out each time he locked him into the celler for his own fun. An only exception to this was once in a while Basil would beg for forgiveness when he stepped out of place…which by now was rare.

Basil watched wondering if Ratigan was going to punish him for coughing. Each time Ratigan's hand went up Basil shook in fear flinching. But each time Ratigan just stroked, patted, and petted him, but Basil wasn't about to put his guard down…there was never any telling when Ratigan would show mercy or revenge.

Ratigan enjoyed the fear in Basil's eyes, he knew all too well Basil expected to be hit, after all he never let the detective get away with such simple things…being lenient was just out of the question.

Ratigan began to rock Basil back and forth getting him to relax…but Basil knew to well Ratigan would punish him one way or another.

After a while knowing the detective wasn't going to calm down and rest he spoke softly, "My dear boy, I'm not going to hurt you for bleeding from your mouth, I know it wasn't done on purposes."

Basil still didn't trust what was said but forced his body to seem relaxed to please Ratigan.

The rat thinking Basil was calm took his chin in his paw and brushed at some of the dry and wet blood on the edge of his mouth.

Basil couldn't help but start breathing hard as Ratigan did this making the Rat clap his muzzle shut so it would become harder and longer to get the air he needed.

Drifting back to sleep mostly due to the lack of air Basil didn't notice the irritated look in Ratigan's face.

"You had your sleep it's time to wake up…you know the drill." The professor remarked. He then pushed Basil off his lap and held him upside down with his tail in his hand.

Basil's head was on the ground, his back up against the chair and his feet facing Ratigan along with his tail.

A sudden fear came over him not knowing why he was like this.

Ratigan took a knife and holding the tip of the detective's tail began cutting little bits off causing Basil pain.

He suddenly began to cry out.

Ratigan grinned and tugged on the detective's tail before cutting another small piece.

"No…please….I thought…I wasn't….going to be punished…" Basil whispered in pain.

Ratigan gave a simple laugh at this, "If it keeps you awake then maybe a good punishment is what you need." he stated.

Basil then knew why he was going though pain, not because he coughed but because his eyes were getting heavy.

Then Basil felt his tail released. He began to gasp for air in relief.

"I think that should do it." Ratigan smiled.

Shaking in fear as he was lifted up by the professor, Basil clung to Ratigan as the rat stood up and walked outside heading for Clafmore.

Clafmore had a huge grin on his face as he held the sack up showing it to Basil.

Ratigan just smiled as he got closer to Clafmore and making Basil shake in fear.

As Basil looked to the sack that Clafmore held he prepared himself to be put in it…but he wasn't.

With a confused look Basil glanced up at his captor.

Ratigan walked past Clafmore and went to Felicia.

Basil started to shake, it wasn't time to eat yet…this wasn't his retune…

"Felicia, my baby, are you ready to enjoy your long awaited treat?" Ratigan asked.

The cat gave a happy meow and leaned in close.

Ratigan dropped Basil at the cat's paws.

"It's been fun old boy, but as they say, all good things must come to an end." Ratigan replied cupping his face one more time before turning to leave.

Now Basil knew what Ratigan meant back in the celler, he was done playing with him and was ready to have him killed.

Felicia held Basil in her paws and licked him and bit him over and over; she had been waiting for this moment and was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Being unable to move, Basil just shut his eyes and waited for the end…'at least it will only hurt for a while then I'll never have pain again.' Basil thought.

Clafmore was inside with Ratigan and kept glancing outside; he couldn't believe the professor was just going to the throw the detective away like that.

"Well my friend its been fun, and well let's face it I've been here longer then I should have. We'll have to do this again someday."

"Yes it was fun, and I'm glad I had you to share it with." Ratigan replied with a grin.

With that Clafmore waved goodbye and left, with the sack still in hand.

Once outside he saw Felicia enjoying her snack and snuck over to her.

"Felicia, dear," Clafmore began, "I talked to Ratigan and he said I could have one last time with the little pest, and just for you once I'm done I'll find you some sensing, like salt and pepper to put on him. What'd say?"

Felicia gave an unhappy look, but after what seemed like a thought on the salt and pepper she soon turned pleased.

She let Basil go and watched as Clafmore picked him up and walked into the celler.

Basil was out cold from pain; Clafmore grinned happily and waited until the cat wasn't looking. Once it was clear he stuffed Basil into the bag and slipped out of the swear.

Once out of the pipes and in the Rat Trap Clafmore took a seat and put the bag next to him.

"Hay baby, I've had a busy week, how about a drink?" he called to the bar lady.

As he was distracted Basil came too. He felt hot and crowded; was he inside the cat? No wait, it was dry….he then knew he was in the bag…but why? Ratigan's pet cat should have him half way down her throat by now.

He held still and listened, outside he heard Clafmore and more people…oh no, Ratigan must have changed his mind and is keeping him alive longer. He pulled himself into a ball, for once he was looking forward to the end, why did he still have to live though the nightmare?

As he waited to be pulled out of the bag and started to wonder what was taking so long… he thought, what if he was ignored…what if he had a chance?

Pulling at the top of the bag with his left hand and got an opening he peeked out.

He saw he was at the Rat Trap, a feeling of relief came over him, he could escape! He tried to get out but as soon as he made a major movement pain struck knocking him back down unable to move.

Nope he was so broken and hurt there was no way he was going to escape.

He laid there knowing he was doomed…but when, he wasn't sure.

As Clafmore drank, the bar lady noticed a movement in his bag…in a quick plan to check it out she slipped some laxative into his beer.

"What is it?" the bar tender asked seeing his worker staring at Clafmore.

"I'm worried." She replied.

"Worried? About what? We've handled fights before and you never worried then?" he remarked cleaning the bar table.

"No, no, it's that guy over there…the one with the oddly big bag." She began, "I saw it move…"

"Move?" he confirmed.

"Yes…" she leaned in closer to him, "You remember I told you that a doctor and the queens men came in here saying something about Ratigan's lair being under the Rat Trap right?" He nodded, "Well he just came in from below our trap door, what if…" the man got where she was coming from and agreed.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"I slipped some laxative in his drink…once he leaves the table I'll check out his bag."

"Sounds good, I'll be here to cover you." he added.

It took a good while but at last the stuff took effect and Clafmore had to get up.

"Ah, I think I took a little too much in…" he looked at his bag and then looked around, everyone seemed to be too drunk to care what he had.

Deming his prize safe he took off.

Once he was gone the bar lady went to the bag and opened it.

"Ah!" she gasped. She couldn't believe her insect was right; there in the bag was the missing great mouse detective.

She quickly singled the bartender over to see.

Once he took a look he just about jumped out of his fur.

"What are we going to do? If half the people in here find out Basil of Baker Street is here and in this state they will kill him for sure if his not already dead." He whispered looking around hiding what was in the bag.

"We can't call the police…" she remarked.

"I know that…" he spoke back almost in a snap. "We can't just let this go, he never did anything to us even though he was here once he still never caused a scene, we have to find a way to help him…do you know anyone who can take him to Baker Street?"

The bar lady thought for a minute, "Yes, yes I do." She said quickly.

"How fast can they get here?"

"He stays nearby…in fact if the time on my watch is right he should be outside now, this is the time he always stops by." She replied.

"Good, then before he comes back out take him out there." The bartender said closing the bag and handing it to her.

At once the bar lady carried the bag outside, lucky Basil wasn't as heavy as she thought he would be, then again it was probably because the poor guy hadn't had a meal in heaven knew how long.

Once outside she called a name almost no mouse could ever understand…but once spoke a huge crow flew down and landed right in front of her.

"Well hello there, you called old friend?" he spoke raspy.

"Yes, you see this?" she opened the bag reviling the in pain Basil, "he needs to be taken to 221 Baker Street, can you do this and fast?"

The bird eyed the detective of a moment then nodded, "No problem." With that he picked up the sack with his beck and flew out of sight.

*******

Dawson and Judson had been learning to get along with out there close friend, both had increased there relationship and Dawson had proposed to her just the night before.

Olivia had been getting over the sorrow and even showed signs of wanting to go home early.

Both Dawson and Judson were in the kitchen making dinner for the four of them when the door bell rang.

Mr. Flaversham answered the door. Looking out he found that no one was there but a sack laying at his feet.

"Dawson, Judson, come quickly." He said waving them over to take a look at the odd bag.

"Oh my," said Dawson, "I wonder who would have dropped it?"

Dawson then picked up the opening to the sack and took a look inside….

Olivia was sitting on Basil's good chair when she heard a loud gasp from the adults and Dawson and her dad pulling in a big bag from outside.

She ran over quickly to see what all the commotion was about.

"Olivia dear please stand back we need room honey." Her father told her backing her up a bit from where they were setting the bag.

"Should we go to the hospital?" Mr. Hiram asked not sure what they should do.

"There's no time the closets one around here is to far, he'll never make it." Dawson answered quickly, "Mrs. Judson start a hot bath right away, Mr. Flaversham get me my doctors bag." Dawson said giving orders as he carried the bag into a bed room.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked to whoever would answer her.

Walking into the room Dawson had entered. Olivia watched as Dr. Dawson carefully pulled something out of the sack….or more like someone.

Olivia covered her mouth as she saw who it was.

Dawson had pulled Basil out of the bleeding sack and was quickly striping him of his tattered clothes. He then picked Basil up and started taking him to the bathroom where Mrs. Judson had his bath ready.

The doctor may have been old but he hadn't lost his strength, a strength he got from the military.

"Help me get him in Mrs. Judson, if we don't get him clean soon his whole body is going to become infected if it hasn't already."

The both of them dipped Basil into the water and was gentle with cleaning him. They had to work fast to not only stop infection taking over but to get him out to take care of his wounds.

Olivia was in tears as she watched, the water was red and black in seconds of Basil being in it; all the adults in no time had Basil cleaned and out rushing him to the bed room to be taken care of.

Dawson gently laid Basil on the bed and dug into his bag that Flaversham had put next to him, and pulled out a bottle of alcohol, stitches, and wraps.

"Is he going to be okay?" Olivia asked as tears fell down her face.

Dawson looked over at her and tried to smile, if I can stop the bleeding I think I can save him." he said starting to take the needle in hand and starting to work on Basil's wounds, "He's lost a lot of blood, and is unconscious…I don't know if he will even wake up…but he is alive."

Mr. Flaversham put a hand on Olivia "Come now pumpkin, let's let Dr. Dawson do his work." He said heading her to the door.

A few hours had past and Olivia spent every minute pacing around the room while her dad and Mrs. Judson sat in the chairs just has worried. Judson was sipping the last bit of her tea when she was getting ready to get up when they all heard the bedroom door open.

Dawson stepped out of the room leaving the door wide open.

"How is he?" Olivia asked hope in her eyes.

"He's going to live that I can say for sure, but I don't know all the damage done and wont until he wakes up." he answered with a deep sigh, more of what he saw then of relief.

"I'm just so glad he's home…" Judson said as a small tear left her eye.

"I agree, I just wish he was in better shape." Dawson added, "I just can't believe some of the stuff he went though…"

The others looked at him, Dawson then explained, "From observing his wounds I fear to say he's been though more then you or I could ever comprehend."

Hiram gave a sorrow look to Dawson, "Is there any you can tell us about?"

Dawson put his head down as if in pain, "Cover Olivia's ears…" Hiram did as was asked and waited for Dawson to continue, "He was rapped, more then once it looks like, and his left arm is busted completely. His left leg is broken in five different spots, all his toes on his right foot are disconnected and the foot bone itself is broke in half…and he's been declawed inaccuracy which has caused his hands and feet to have become infected." Dawson felt himself choke as he said the last bit…. "small bits of his tail have been cut off, and his face is badly damaged it will be a miracle if he can even see." He whipped a tear away, "But there is still a lot more done to him but as I spoke of before I will not know until he is awake and can see what he can and can not move."

Hiram uncovered Olivia's ears as the young mouse looked up at her crying father.

"What happened to Mr. Basil daddy? Is he going to wake up soon?" he just gave his little girl a small smile and patted her on the head, "We will see dear." He answered.

"I'll be checking in on him here and there just to be sure his condition does not worsen." Dawson replied sitting in a chair. "We just have to wait…"

*****

Basil was in a dark room when he came to, 'How long have I been out?' he wondered to himself. 'There is no sign of Ratigan….or Clafmore….wait? Why I'm I still alive?' he could only open his eyes a small bit so he could only see black and figured he was back in the celler. 'Aren't I suppose to be dead?....oh no.' he's thoughts started to catch up with him, 'I must have tried to escape again…I know right before I fell asleep I saw a chance to get away, but I didn't think I did….I must not remember…but if I'm still alive then I must have been caught, meaning….' His body began to shake as the thought of Ratigan coming into the room hit his mind. For once he was looking forward to death…but fate changed that.

Basil turned his head to look around just to find he hurt to much to do it. His eyes stayed half lidded as he searched for a source of light…for he learned where there was light there was Ratigan and where there was pre darkness there was sleep.

Basil's whole body hurt, he could not move his arms or legs…he couldn't even move his tail…his tail-one of the last things Ratigan had done to him was cuts little pieces of his tail off…was he going to finish the job later? Another shiver landed on his body just thinking about it.

Just then it happened, he heard the sound of footsteps…oh no, Ratigan! He was coming.

Basil held still and acted to be asleep…he didn't want the professor to know he was up of a while now and to make him think he was just now waking up…like he normally did to avoid being pulled awake by pain.

The dark shape seemed to be looking for something but couldn't find it and seemed to have whispered, "the light is not working…" this didn't fully surprise the detective, after all Ratigan always used the light in the celler when he beat him so it being burned out didn't seem to uncommon.

What Basil saw as the shadow of Ratigan, watched as he left the doors side and headed for him.

Opening his eyes as best as he could, which was still only half lidded, Basil hoped Ratigan would know he was awake and not violently shake him like he did so much in the past weeks.

'Ratigan' then hovered over him and cupped his face ever so sweetly as if trying not to hurt him.

"Are you awake?" was the question, it didn't sound much like Ratigan but it didn't sound like anyone he could think of either his ears must have been worse then he thought with all that liquid that was poured in him on more then one occasion.

Basil tried his best to nod but it felt like he had something wrapped around his head keeping him from moving. A quick panic came over him, he had to answer….or be punished.

"You're okay." He said moving his hand away.

Basil watched as he bent down to grab something. What did Ratigan mean 'you're okay?' before he could think more on it he pushed it aside, he knew not to question his captor.

He then hovered back over him holding a light. The flash light was then turned on as 'Ratigan' looked at his face and chest.

"Are you hungry?" he was asked when the light was turned off.

Food?! Food was one thing Basil needed most, but he knew that meant he was to be a chew toy for Felicia. He quickly declined it using all the breath he had left.

"No…I'm…not hungry…" he said in a whisper, which was his loudest. But once he spoke his stomach gave a sound that Basil was sure even the mice 'outside' could hear.

Becoming scared Basil felt himself grow the need to beg…but held it in, hoping he wouldn't be forced to face the cat.

Dawson put a hand to his chin, he didn't understand why Basil didn't want to eat when it was clear he hadn't had food in days. Then he realized it was most likely due to that fact Basil didn't know where he was and was afraid of what would happen if he did eat…after all everything he had done to him including things he didn't know of yet it was normal for him to be afraid and not eat.

The only solution was to force him to eat and to slowly get him to realize he was safe…for Dawson knew people put though such things for months or years were not going to understand that they are safe at home when they have been away from it for so long and can't trust words or sometimes faces…as long as Basil was feed and taken very good care of at one point he would know where he was and would no longer be afraid.

"You have to eat Basil." He replied looking over at Judson in the other room as a sign to bring food.

Basil felt his body shake, why was 'Ratigan' going to make him eat? He had been able to get out of it for the past two weeks, at least that's how long his stomach said it was for. Maybe due to his escape Ratigan was planning on punishing him to no end, after all his retune was already broke. Now there was going to be no mercy or a quick death either.

Dawson saw the change in Basil's body and leaned over him to assure him he was going to be okay but it just cased the detective to flinch and jerk.

At the sight of movement over him Basil feared he was about to be hit or picked up both sending him into a panic.

Mrs. Judson had brought in a crumpet hopping it would help Basil know where he was but Dawson had backed away from Basil and gently pushed her out the door.

"Not yet, he's having a panic attack I have to calm him down first…before he opens one of his wounds." Trying the light again Dawson was pleased that it worked this time and shut the door.

Basil felt the light hit his face and heard the door shut which sent even more fear in him…

'Oh no, I must have done something to make him change his mind…his going to punish me with his own two claws…and I can't move, he'll destroy me-probability more then ever before.' He thought shutting his eyes tightly.

Dawson knew Basil was going to be hard to work with but knew it had to be done, one of the wounds on his chest had reopened when he jerked and needed some rubbing alcohol so it would not get infected but first he needed Basil to calm down.

As he reached for Basil the young detective shook afraid of the worse, but Dawson put his hands on his friend and rubbed his body hoping it would get him to settle.

Basil felt the gentle touch and knew that could only mean one thing Ratigan wanted him to stay calm…he did his best to stop shaking and took a breath telling himself that it would all be over soon.

Dawson sighed, relived Basil calmed and knew he had to stop the bleeding on his chest before he lost more blood.

Dabbing a cloth in the alcohol he went back to the frightened detective.

Still with his closed eyes he pictured Ratigan taking off his shoes and gloves and taking out his claws to snick them into him.

As these thoughts took over he was pulled out of them as he felt a stinging pain in his chest.

"Shhh, I know it hurts, but it will help." Dawson cooed.

Basil opened his eyes and tried to focus on the one in front of him, but his eyes were so heavy and full of pain that he just couldn't….still in his minds eye it was Ratigan and he was going though pain to prove it.

Dawson then removed the cloth and began to fix the stitch then covered it with a bandage.

Once the short pain stopped Basil took a deep breath and slowly calmed down.

Dawson, pleased with the detective's reaction went to cup his friends face to make sure he didn't reopen the ones there. But again the movement scared Basil and made him tense up as his face was lifted.

Being so use to this by now Basil knew Ratigan was about to start the real pain once he was happy with the past days work. But when he felt the hand move and kind words said he became confused.

"Don't worry; I won't hurt you…"

Basil tried one more time to turn his head but still couldn't, it didn't sound like Ratigan and he wanted to see if he could pin point the voice but was having trouble…it had been so long not even the thoughts he used to feel peaceful would show up, he could no longer remember who it was he always waited for to save him…

"Now that's better; now let's see if I can get you to eat."

Again with that word, why did he have to eat? Why did he have to face Felicia? Didn't he just say….wait, he said 'HE' wouldn't hurt him, Felicia was a different story. That he learned by now.

Judson brought in the crumpet once Dawson opened the door and handed it to him to give to Basil.

"Thank you, I have to get him to sit up but I don't know if he will be able to." Dawson whispered.

"How is he doing?" a small voice asked peeking through the door.

"He's doing fine body wise, but his mind is what I'm now worried about, it seems every move I make sends him into a panic. And it's clear he can't see every well or hear in that matter. All I can say is whoever is responsible of this has truly done more damage then I think we can fix."

As he started to walk over to Basil on the bed he pulled up a nearby chair and sat down.

Basil saw this and shook not knowing what was going to happen, Dawson then showed him the crumpet and held it near his mouth.

"Think you can set up? I have food for you." Dawson said hoping to keep his friend out of another panic.

'Food? For him?' there had to be a trick…but he was so hungry he was willing to take the risk.

He tried to move to get up but found he couldn't, only his left arm gave movement but his right one was dead.

"I…I can't…" he whimpered from pain and fear.

Dawson went to help Basil up but sent the detective into a painful yelp.

"Sorry." He said moving away. "Here you still need to eat."

Basil was confused about 'Ratigan's' behavior but tried not the think on it too much.

Dawson tapped the bottom of Basil mouth to try and get him to open which he did out of reaction.

Basil knew what Ratigan wanted when he wanted it, it kept him out of trouble.

Once open, Dawson took a small paw full and helped it into Basil mouth.

The detective felt the small piece of food and was thankful he got a free bit.

Getting a good mouth full Basil expect that to be all he would get for the day and was in a sleep state once again.

Dawson tried to give Basil another bite but the mouse had stopped responding.

Judson and Olivia had entered the room to look at their long lost friend.

"Why isn't he eating?" Olivia asked.

Dawson just sighed, I fear he just has no straight left, its hard for him to stay wake anymore…it seems he lacks rest. It would be best to leave him, I'll give him a sleeping pill for the night and hope we have better luck in the morning."

"What is the pill for?" Hiram asked walking up behind them.

"It's to make sure he sleeps all night long, I don't want him to go into another panic while we all are asleep." Dawson explained.

Basil slowly started to wake up again hoping he wouldn't get more of his tail cut, but once he started to open his eyes he felt his mouth be pried open and a pill put in side.

Before Dawson got the water Basil had already swallowed it giving the group of friends a shock.

"He's never been able to do that before." Judson remarked. "He even had problems with water."

"I don't know but there has been a lot done to him so nothing fully surprises me." Dawson answered.

With his nightly pill Basil was happy to know he could sleep…Ratigan had showed him mercy and he was going to be thankful even if the pill would be his ending….but it truly did seem for once in all his days, he was given a sleeping pill-and was able to for once fully rest.

Dawson, Judson, Olivia, and Hiram watched as Basil drifted fully to sleep and planed on working more on his wounds in the morning.

* * *

Yes the last chapter was Dark but here is some Light on the story. =^-^=


	7. Treatment

Reviews are loved! Please keep 'em coming! =^_^= A happy writer is a faster updater!

sorry for the form this came out in-had to copy and paste it to fix it.

****************

Dawson had left for the night and put Judson in charge of watching Basil.

Basil slept all night just as Dawson said he would and once Dawson got home he expected Basil to be waking up soon.

Dawson had brought home a bunch of hospital things, like an IV with a bag of water and a bag of blood. Needles, meds and much more.

"So what happened?" Hiram asked seeing the stuff.

"Well it turns out there have been a lot of attacks lately and the hospital near Baker Street is full, but I was able to get the things I need, once I told them that Basil was found and safe at home the Doctor there gave me everything I needed…lucky for Basil it's all the spears." Dawson explained.

"That's great." Judson replied. "And your just in time I believe he's up now…I just couldn't bear to stay in there with him, once he saw me his body began to shake…I can't stand the fact his afraid of me." she cried lightly.

"Don't worry mama I understand." He replied walking into the room.

Basil, fully rested was now able to open his eyes all the way, but his vision was bleary.

Looking he saw what was the same man who entered the room from last night, he still believed it was Ratigan but at the same time he felt it was someone else…but then who?

Dawson worked the IV into Basil's left arm and put up the bag of blood. Then he gave Basil a shot in the right arm.

Basil felt small bits of pain but was happy it was not any more.

"I'm glad to see your eyes are open." Dawson stated, "Can you see me?"

Basil went to nod but then went to shake…he didn't know what answer to give, he could see but not very good…and when did seeing having anything to anything? As long as he was awake no one cared.

Dawson took Basil's signs as confusion and put and hand up, but again Basil saw the movement and flinched in fear.

Dawson hated the fact Basil thought he was going to be hit but he cupped Basil's face anyways.

"Basil…Basil listen to me." Dawson began gently.

Basil couldn't turn his head but he gave the man his attention.

"Basil, do- you- know- who- I- am-?" Dawson asked slowly to make sure the detective understood him.

Basil felt a deep fear in him, what if he got it wrong? Ratigan never told him what to call him…but what if it wasn't Ratigan? Would he still be punished?

"Basil did you hear me?" Dawson asked still waiting for an answer.

Basil began to shake, he had to answer and he and to answer fast, he said the only thing he thought was the right answer.

"Ratigan…" he whispered.

Dawson and the others were speechless, it was Ratigan all along who had their beloved Basil.

Stroking Basil hair softly Dawson replied. "No I'm not Ratigan." But before he could go on Basil had another panic attack.

"I'm sorry, I don't know please…I'll get it right next time, please don't punish me…Ratigan never told me who you were." he begged full of fear.

Judson left the room in tears, in her whole life she never thought she'd see the day when Basil would be so broken in heart.

Olivia grabbed a hold of her dad as she too started to cry.

Dawson took Basil by the chin and started to calm him down.

"Basil, it's okay, it okay…you're not going to be punished…"

Basil stopped at this and waited for more to be said.

"It's okay, no one will ever punish you again…your home."

Basil's eyes were still blurred but he stated to think he could recognize the face.

He did his best to hope he was not dreaming but with the pain he couldn't see how he was.

"Can you see me?" Dawson asked noticing the change in his friend.

"No…I…my eyes…they hurt." Basil said closing them to try and rest them.

Dawson was not surprised, after all he had put eye drops in his eyes while he was asleep to clear them better, it was clear Ratigan had given most 'punishment' to Basil's face.

"Don't worry…you will be able to see soon enough all that matters now is that you understand the fact that your home where you belong."

Basil was still trying to see but gave up after a while and asked.

"Where's home?"

Dawson sighed deeply, "It's me Basil, Dr. Dawson, and little Olivia is here and Mrs. Judson, and Mr. Flaversham." He stated.

Basil tried to remember these names but none came to him.

"I'm sorry…but I don't know…did Ratigan sell me to you?" Basil asked.

Dawson got up from Basils side and gave a sign for the others to leave.

"I'll give you time to remember, for now just rest." Dawson replied leaving the room.

Basil was left in the darkness again…if he wasn't with Ratigan and he was now with a

Dawson? What had happened? Basil just couldn't think straight the name sounded so familiar but nothing he could think of would come to mind.

The group of friends sat in the living room reflecting on what could help Basil understand.

"What if he never remembers who we are?" Olivia cried.

Dawson glanced at his watch and sighed depressed, "I almost forgot I have to give Basil more medication before the other one wears out, other wise he's going to be in a lot more pain."

He headed back into the room and gave the room light as he walked over to Basil.

He took out a bottle and poured a spoon full. "Here Basil take this, it will keep the pain down."

Basil shook and opened his mouth slowly. Once it went down he waited seeing if this Dawson was going to hurt him.

"Do you feel any pain Basil?" he asked.

Basil was still confused at these odd questions but felt he could answer honestly.

"Yes…my chest hurts…"

Dawson got a bit worried about this and went in to grab something from the other room.

Basil watched becoming scared of what could happen.

As Dawson came back he had an X-ray that rolled and put it over Basil's body.

Judson and the others came to watch but she almost left again when she saw Basil shaking.

As the x-ray did its job Dawson was able to look into Basil's body.

Then he saw just what was causing Basil harm; he had three broken ribs and one was slowly going into his lung.

Dawson grabbed up his bag and the stuff he got from the hospital and hooked every thing up, "It's good I got everything to make this room into a mini hospital, I knew there was more damage done…I have to get that out of there before he makes another sudden move and rips his lung completely."

Basil was scared as he watched Dawson fix up things around him as if he was in an operating room.

Dawson put a gas mask on Basil and put him on a life support system. Then he took the sheet off of him and covered Basil in a cloth and covered the bed. He then opened a small hole into the cloth on Basil near his chest and taking a razor and cream he rubbed it where he would need to cut and slowly began to shave the fur away to make it easier to operate. Once done he pulled out his scalpel making the detective give out a begging cry.

"No-Please, I didn't mean to…what ever I did I'll never do it again I promise, please don't hurt me." he shook in fear.

Dawson held back his tears and reached a paw out to touch Basils face. He was expecting the gas to have full effect by now…

The detective flinched.

"Basil, you did nothing wrong…and your not being punished. This is going to help you." he tried to explain. But Basil was still shivering in fear.

Dawson moved his hand away and slowly began to cut his friend open.

Basil gave out a small cry of pain but Dawson ignored him, he knew sooner or latter the gas would numb him, but it seemed Basil was fighting it off. Either way this had to be done and done soon, all he needed was Basil to have another panic attack and his lung would be doomed and so would his life.

It took a good while but at last Dawson was sowing Basil up and the detective was in a state of almost sleep, but Dawson knew he was numb and felt nothing. It just took a good 20 minutes…meaning Basil was fighting the gas somehow.

Dawson removed his bloody gloves and mask and opened the door for the others to come back in.

"Is Mr. Basil okay?" Olivia asked peeking in to look at the detective on the bed.

"He is now, his body will fully heal in no time…but now we just have to work on the other part of his healing."

Basil was afraid of falling asleep, the gas had made his body numb and his eyes heavy but he fought to stay awake…if he fell asleep now Dawson may punish him again. But his chest didn't hurt that bad anymore…maybe Dawson just didn't want him to die on him, but that didn't mean much to Basil, after all for so long Ratigan didn't even want him dead…but still, whatever reason Dawson had to keep him alive he didn't trust. Sooner or later there would be more pain.

Olivia walked up to Basil in the bed and kissed him on the check, "I'm glad your home." She said. Then she went back out with Judson who was still very upset.

Basil was confused as to why this little girl gave him a kiss, and why did every one keep saying he was home? Sure he was now part of their life but did that really mean he was home? Come to think about it where was his home?

"I wish we could help him remember who we are." Hiram said with a paw to his chin.

"For now we take it one step at a time…he'll come around, but I have been thinking and I feel maybe we should start staying with him more, the dark and being alone for him does seem to only make things harder." Dawson explained.

"Mrs. Judson, would you be so kind as to bring in a bowl of soup, maybe he'll eat that better."

She quickly nodded and went into the kitchen.

Dawson sat in the chair next to Basil and watched as Basil was breathing hard still trying to stay awake. The gas was still in effect even though it was no longer on him.

Dawson looked up at the bag and saw it was just about empty and started removing it to replace it with the water bag.

Once the bag was switched Dawson heard Basil speak.

"Is Ratigan coming to get me soon?" he asked still breathing hard.

Dawson gave a sorrowful look to his friend.

He had tears in his eyes as he looked at his partners abused face…he had had to stitch his right cheek and the base of his muzzle near his nose, and had band aids covering every mark, cut and scab on his face.

He knew if he lifted his hand to him Basil would flinch so made sure not to get to close to him.

"No Basil his not, you are here…and you are here to stay, your safe now…nothing bad will happen to you anymore, and soon with luck you will be able to walk again."

Basil did not understand why Dawson wanted him to walk again…surely he knew if he had the ability to walk he would run away.

Just then Mrs. Judson came in with a small bowl of soup.

"Thank you Mamma, here Basil eat this." Dawson gave Basil a tiny spoon full to help him eat it since he still couldn't sit up.

Basil swallowed the warm spoon full, great-full Dawson was much kinder then Ratigan…but he still didn't understand why Dawson and the others had him in the first place? Last he checked Ratigan was 100% against giving him away-how was it Dawson got him?

The group all watched as Dawson fed Basil finally glad the detective was eating.

With each bite Basil's vision got better, and he could sewer he had dreamed of this once before….but why?

**********

Clafmore was angry, he had snuck Basil out with no problem and now the rotten rodent was gone.

He had started a rite in the Rat Trap, but no one had confessed as to where his prized position had gone.

Assuming someone there took him he searched everywhere, hoping he could find the one responsible and beat them down to get his 'Toy' back!

Clafmore was not about to tell Ratigan about losing Basil, but if there was no luck in getting him back then he knew he would have to…after all Ratigan got Basil once before he could do it again.

*********

When Basil woke up he saw the lady called Judson by his side.

Basil could see now and he felt he knew her from somewhere….but his mind was still in a state of fear and pain….he just couldn't think of her from anywhere but here.

Looking up at her he started to question the look of what seemed to be sorrow in her eyes…it was like someone she truly loved was dying. But why did the look seem to be for him? Basil started to think of the only logical thing his mind would give him….and the only conclusion he came up with was, she must have grown attached to him and now Dawson was planning on hurting him….but that didn't seem to right either….after all Dawson was doing everything in his power to help him….he knew this by not only what he had said just hours ago, but his chest no longer hurt…and he had movement in his left arm but his right one was a different story.

"Oh good your awake, I'll get Dawson to take a look at you." with that she left the room calling for David.

Basil was starting to feel better but he still didn't understand anything….maybe it was that Ratigan hired Dawson to take care of him so that he could relive the fun of torching him again……the thought of that sent chills down his spine….last thing he wanted was to face that monster again….he'd been through enough-he wasn't willing to live if he had to go there again.

Seeing no one was in the room with him Basil slowly lifted his left arm to see what was holding his paw from moving.

All around his paw he saw he was fully wrapped, then, he looked at his body as best as he could, seeing his body too was wrapped…it was like he was in a soft body cased.

He knew something was keeping his head in place and came to the conclusion he was in a neck brace as well.

As he looked at his hand he found where it started at and bit it with his teeth as he started to unwrap his paw, but he didn't notice the little girl who walked in.

"Dr. Dawson! Dr. Dawson! Come Quick, Basil's taking off his gauze!" Olivia cried seeing what he was doing.

Basil froze in palace…fear again took over his body and he let go of the wrap and put his hand down.

Dawson and Judson ran in quickly, Dawson walking towards Basil.

The detective shivered having no idea what was going to happen and lifted his hand again in hopes if there was any punishment it would as simple as braking his arm and not anything worse.

The closer Dawson got the more fear Basil felt and flinched at each move.

Dawson saw the fear in Basil's face but could show nothing but worry hoping he didn't hinder his paw in any way.

As soon as Dawson was over top of him Basil begged out shacking, "I won't do it again I swear please have mercy Dawson….I beg you…" tears of fear rolled down his face.

Olivia just stared wide eyed as she saw the detective break down.

Dawson, use to this by now and still very scared sat at the edge of the bed and gently took Basil's left hand and lifted it for Basil to see.

"Basil, shh, it's okay, I'm not going to punish you…I'll never hurt you…" he said trying to settle the shacking mouse. "Look…" Dawson began holding his hand, he then gently stated to unwrap Basil's paw making the detective calm down as he watched in question.

Dawson being as gentle as possible had the wrap fully off and showed the damaged paw to Basil.

"See….it's healing but slowly…"

Basil blinked confused but examined his hand; it was a mess, burse marks covered his paw all around along with dried blood and bits of out of place skin from his finger tips.

Dawson smiled seeing Basil had settled down a lot and re-wrapped his paw.

"Mrs. Judson, please fetch me a bowl of hot water with soap and a cloth."

Right away she had brought it in and handed it to David.

"Thank you mamma…" he then lifted the cloth out of the water and squeezed the extra water out before bring it near Basil's face making him flinch.

"It may be a little hot, but it will help…do trust me." the cloth was placed on Basil's face and made him jump from the heat…

"There….much better…" Dawson replied once Basil relaxed. "Mrs. Judson, I want you to take over…you haven't had any real contact with Basil since his been back, maybe a bit of time with you will help his memory."

Basil still never understood why they kept talking about his memory, but he just ignored it.

Judson hesitated at first but then nodded and took the cloth from Dawson and sat in his spot. Then talking the cloth she gently scrubbed Basil's face.

As she washed the detective Dawson opened a bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured it into the bowl.

"Now be very careful and don't be scared but he's going to give a small sign of pain after you dip the cloth again." He explained. Dawson knew better then anyone if Basil was going to be healed to the fullest Judson would have to be by his side more taking care of him by all means.

Basil hared the word pain and started to shack in fear again. He was sick of pain…he'd been so good not making any unwanted sounds, not fighting…but he did start to remove his wraps….he deserved all he got. He closed his eyes when Judson dipped the cloth and ringed it out.

"He looks so frightened…" Olivia commented.

Judson had tears on her face but Dawson explained everything to her and she really wanted to help Basil even if he didn't see it that way…she and the rest of them knew once Basil had his memory back he would be more then thankful.

"This may sting dear, but it will heal your poor face faster then you can say 'Elementary'" she said in a way copying what he would say to Dawson.

Basil gasped in pain as the cloth touched his face feeling the alcohol seep into his cuts.

"Very good my dear." Dawson smiled at Judson, "Now I'll need you all to leave the room for a bit, I have to look Basil's wounds over…and I need to check his back, he should be ok now to turn over…Hiram I'll need your help before you leave if you would be so kind."

Olivia's dad nodded and Judson took Olivia out of the room closing the door.

Dawson grabbed up his med bag and snapped on some gloves. "I just need you to help me get him on his stomach…I shouldn't have much trouble getting him back over." He replied.

Hiram nodded and followed Dawson over to Basil…the nervures mouse watched in question.

Gently lifting Basil up they got him over off his back and on to his chest without much problem.

"You okay Basil?" Dawson asked seeing the mouse flinch from pain.

"Yea." He whispered. He was in deep pain but he didn't want to say anything.

"Thank you kindly Hiram."

"Anything to help." He smiled. Then he left Dawson to his work.

Dawson took out the X-ray and hovered it over Basil, "Don't be scared my friend, I'm simply going to check out your back to see if there is a chance of a worse damage then what I saw the first time."

In Basil's mind he recalled Dawson cutting his chest open and started to repeat over and over again in his head, 'Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me….'

As the x-ray showed Dawson Basil's back he gave a small "Oh my." Which scared Basil more.

Dawson then moved a syringe from his bag and filled it with something.

Basil watched in horror then felt Dawson inject it in to his spine….the pain was as if Felicia was biting into his back.

"Ah…" Basil cried out. He'd gotten so use to resting his body was very sensitive to pain.

"I know it hurts but I promise this will heal you." Dawson stated knowing sooner or later Basil would understand.

After removing the needle, Dawson gently rolled Basil back over.

"There now, that wasn't so bad…let's now take a look at the rest of you."

Basil flinched as he was rolled over but was happy he wasn't on his chest anymore…but now his back wasn't so pleasing either.

Dawson started digging in his bag again, "Now I'm just going to take a look at your wounds to see how they are doing…don't want them to get infected after all."

Basil stayed silent and watched.

Dawson grabbed the wrap around Basil's torso and slowly started to remove it.

As the wrap came off, Basil started to fear the worse, the wrap went from his chest all the way down to his bottom; Basil didn't want Dawson to get mad at him so he did his best not to want to struggle.

Time pasted and Basil's fear faded, Dawson had him unwrapped and after a few more applies of medicine was re-wrapped.

"There you will heal nicely in the next few days, now so you don't have to get up since we don't want you to hurt yourself more I'm going to be putting a type of dipper on you…" Dawson explained.

Basil looked at him oddly but know it would be best not to question him, he learned that the hard way with Ratigan and wasn't about to learn that way again with Dawson.

Once Basil was fully taken care of Dawson let the others back in and made Judson sit right next to the detective in hopes he would recall her face.

But Basil just watched and waited for what everyone would do…not willing to speak out of turn. As nice as everyone seemed he wasn't about to push his luck…if there was one thing both Ratigan and Clafmore taught him it was never to trust words or actions-for in doing so would cause one such as him a lot of pain.

"Are you okay Basil?" Olivia asked.

Basil started at the young girl in question, and nodded slowly.

"Do you remember me? You saved my daddy's life and mine from Ratigan….remember?" Olivia started trying to get Basil to recognize her.

Basil had a blurry memory but he thought he could understand what she was talking about…

Basil out of exhaustion tossed his head back to the pillow breathing hard; just trying to think was like using all his strength.

Olivia put her head down she really thought that would help him.

"Come along dear, for now we wouldn't worry about his memory." Dawson began, "as long as he heals to the fullest he'll be back to the old Basil we know and love."

Basil wasn't listening to what was said; he still hurt and lacked air…he had gotten so use to Ratigan hurting him, not feeling fresh pain on a daily basses was making his body realize just how much old pain there was.

"Let's just let him rest…" Mrs. Judson said softly.

Hiram nodded. "Who will stay in here with him?"

"I will." Olivia replied.

"You have already had your time with him dear…we have to get him use to every one." Her dad said sweetly.

Dawson walked up to her, "But you can stay in here with someone else." He smiled. "Like Mrs. Judson."

Olivia smiled big and looked over at Basil fast asleep on the bed.

Mrs. Judson sighed, "I would be I have a house to clean, I think it would be best if you stayed in here wit him." She said, truth was she hurt so bad just looking at him in such pain…she couldn't help it and the way he feared her driver her even more crazy, for there was a reason she didn't say good bye to Olivia the day they left after Basil big case…

"Very well mamma, I will stay by his side…but you will have to take over in an hour." Dawson said, he was going to make sure Judson was by Basil's side as much as possible.

The rest of that day Basil slept and his friends switched off watching him…they never wanted him to wake up without someone near his side….showing him love and healing.

**********

Okay I'll end this chapter here. =^-^=

I have news too! It's odd and is kind of the reason this update took so long; My dog Bazil had been taking away by the pound some few days ago…and at first we were told they were going to give him to a home that he could be trained better (due to a long story) and well then they told us they were just going to put him to sleep…this I could not allow and so I went down paid X amount of money and now Bazil is back home and safe…but he too is having problems of being his old safe again.

I just felt like adding this because of the story and I think it is odd how it seemed to connect.

Anyways review please! =^_^=


	8. Trying to Walk

Sorry of the long wait….I've been getting lazy lately and kinda lost my writing inspiration. ^-^ but now I'm better and should be updating faster. ;)

*****************

A few days pasted and each one started and ended the same, Dawson and the others would try to help Basil remember who they were and each day he would seem to understand a little.

In a week Basil had even more movement in his left arm…but still not in his right one, his legs could move to and was able to at last sit up.

"I'm very happy with his progress," Mrs. Judson began, pouring tea, "It's only been a few short weeks and already his body is movable again…."

Dawson nodded in agreement, "Yes, and once we have his mind healed his body will heal ten times faster."

"Speaking of which Dr. do you think it would be too soon to try and get him to walk yet?" she asked in wonder.

Dawson put a paw to his chin in thought, "Maybe it wont be a bad thing to try, and maybe seeing his stuff out here will jog his memory." He said with a slight smile.

Thinking more on it Dawson liked the idea more and got up heading into Basil's room, Judson right behind him.

Basil was asleep once they entered and saw Olivia stroking his hair while her dad watched making sure she wouldn't hurt him by accident.

"How long as he been out?" Judson asked.

Hiram glanced up at the two of them, "For a good three hours now." He stated.

"Maybe we should just let him sleep…" she said back not wanting to disturb him.

Dawson agreed and walked over to check how there friend was doing. Putting a paw to his head to make sure he didn't have a fever; one thing Dawson always feared, he noticed the detective open his eyes.

"My dear Basil, are you awake?" he asked sweetly.

Basil smiled a little, he was happy he wasn't with Ratigan….Dawson was so much kinder and the little girl of his really seemed to adore him. But he still had a feel of fear…but if he was to get away where would he go?

"Would you like to try and walk Basil?"

The detective got wide eyed at this, was Dawson series?

"You want me to walk?" He questioned.

"But of course," Dawson started, "you have movement in your legs again; the best thing to do is to see how well we can get you to use them."

Basil, not understanding why they wanted him to walk wasn't about to decline it. He nodded slowly.

"Great." Dawson said pleased, he grabbed some crunches that were in the corner of the room and helped Basil to he's feet.

"You ready?" Dawson asked getting a bit worried Basil would hurt himself.

The detective nodded; it had been a long time since he remembered walking…Ratigan had always carried him or dragged him when he wanted him somewhere else then on his normal table.

It took a few tries but at last Basil was up and held up by both the crunches and Dawson.

His legs were weak and wobbly but he did his best to stand with out Dawson's help; that is until he fell.

"Basil!" Judson and Olivia yelled.

"Are you okay?" Dawson asked picking him back up.

"Ya, I'm fine…" he said shyly, he was use to the kindness around him he didn't hesitate to ever speak freely.

"That's good, maybe we should try this again later." Dawson said leading Basil back to the bed.

Basil didn't want to go against Dawson's wished but he didn't want to lay back down either.

"Please Dawson, I want to try again…." he said hoping he wouldn't be smacked or yelled at.

Dawson was pleased with this and lifted him to help him walk once more.

Doing his best the others cheered him on and gave him praise when he had took his first steeps like a baby walking for the first time.

Basil cheered up quickly and was soon walking on the crunches on his own.

Dawson slowly lead Basil out of the room and into the front room.

He looked around and the room seemed so familiar to him.

The group saw there friends eyes light up and smiled at one other.

Olivia took Basil's wrapped paw and smiled at him wondering if he understood where he was yet. She really wanted him to be back to his old self, she even missed the way he treated her when they first met.

As he looked around he found himself thinking to hard and suddenly his head started to pound and he began breathing hard.

He then noticed something that caught his eye…he slowly put his hand out reaching for his long for gotten pipe…..of course he didn't know it was his yet.

When Judson began to hand it to him, Basil jerked back held his chest in a heavy pant.

Dawson jumped to his aid and slowly started to help him out of the chair.

"Basil. What's wrong?" he gasped. Basil didn't answer he just clanged to the Dr. in need of support.

Something was wrong but he felt he knew where and who he was….but first his body needed treatment.

Once out of the chair and back in the room Dawson saw the clock and a pain hit he's heart, he knew what was wrong now. He had forgot to give Basil is pain medicine…and now he's friend was in sever pain.

Quickly he laid Basil to the bed and rapidly took action to take care of him.

* * *

The streets were empty and cold and drops of rain began to hit the ground, but he had a quest, and he wasn't about to a banded it just because of some upsetting weather.

Clafmore traveled up and down every street he came by and checked every house for a sing, he even explored every hospital there was….but there was still now sing of his lost 'pet' frustrated he found him self on the corner of Baker Street .

Even though he didn't know which house the detective lived in he knew he had to be near by.

By the time he found what he felt was the right house he looked in and saw just what he'd been looking for.

There in the house was Basil, he was on crunches and was being lead to the front room and put in a chair.

Clafmore was stunned he couldn't believe the detective was already up and moving….shrilly he and Ratigan had broke his body to no heal….yet hear he was, walking!

He watched seeing all that was going on letting his mind tick….the little girl had grabbed Basil's paw, and reached for his pipe, which was never handed to him.

"_Basil, What's wrong?"_

Clafmore started to make a plan as to get inside but then saw Basil being taken back to the room he was lead out of….he then had an idea….the detective may have been walking but he was still in deep pain, and he was going to damage him even more….for if it was the love that his friends had for him that was healing him maybe he wasn't to late to make him believe they weren't his friends….that's if he hadn't already knew he was home safe…but he knew how the mind worked and knew if anything he had to try.

* * *

Basil was once again numb and was breathing normal once more.

"He did such a good job today….he desires to rest." Judson replied.

Soon night fell and Hiram was the one to stay the night in Basil's room to watch over him.

Basil blinked sleepily at his care takers and smiled for the first time in weeks.

Olivia jumped almost on him but had to stop her self and came inches away from his face and kissed him.

Basil didn't want to say anything but he knew who she was now….at least he felt he really did…he was so tiered from all the work he had done this day and wasn't ready to trust his own thoughts until a good nights rest.

"Night Basil." She said and left the room with Judson and Dawson.

"Sleep well." Hiram said sitting back in the chair next to him. with that the lights went out and the house fell asleep.

Clafmore waited until he knew the mice in the house were fast sleep.

He then snuck his way in…being a master for braking and entering he did this with almost to task….once in the house he found Basil's room and entered quietly.

But he wasn't expecting to have company…..

Clafmore saw Hiram in the chair asleep and went down to his knees to hide his huge size. He then recalled the mouse's voice how had lead Basil back to the room.

He found he could mock the voice perfectly and grinned evilly.

"_Go on to bed my friend," _Clafmore began waking Hiram up. _"I'll watch him from here." _

Hiram opened his eyes and due to the dark and the sound of the voice deemed it as Dawson and got up.

"But it is my night to watch him."

Clafmore bit his lip, _"It is ok, I can't sleep, you may take back over tomorrow."_

Hiram stretched and thanked the mouse before him and went to bed.

Clafmore grinned to him self and stood up. He was at last alone with his long lost 'pal'

He hovered over Basil and was happy once he saw the detective start to open his eyes.

Basil felt a body hover over him and the sweet yet odd-ish voice of Dawson and woke up.

He saw what he thought to be Dawson and smiled, he's dreams had returned and he knew he was home. It was all as clear as day, he was then fast to speak.

"Hay there Old Fellow," he smiled, he knew Dawson would know he was fully healed mind wise with this farces.

But instead of getting the loving hug or praise he was expecting from his friend he got a harsh voice in his ear.

"_Don't ever call me that, it's Dawson to you…but maybe a few changes are in order, now that your up and moving about you are to call me master! but only when you wish to beg for mercury…I don't want the others to get upset your calling me a new name and not them."_

The voice sounded like Dawson, but evil, Basil shook…suddenly he rethought everything, was this just all a game? Maybe he wasn't home after all, but oh how he wanted to be…where ever that was. He knew he shouldn't have stepped out of his obedience zone.

"I'm sorry, mas…" Clafmore cut Basil off by moving face to face with him scaring him. 

"_Don't try and apologize now…" _he snapped. He slowly covered Basil's mouth, _"You will not make a sound…if you do and wake up my little girl I'll hand you right back over to Ratigan." _

Basil chocked shortly at the name, he wanted more then ever to never see that rat again, Dawson was far better…even if he was about to be punished.

Basil nodded slowly, his mouth still being covered and began to shake but knew he was to take his punishment like a man.

Clafmore grinned, he got to Basil just in time, one more day and would have knew just who and where he was.

Basil whimper by mistake as he glanced at the huge paw coving his mouth; He suddenly feared he had made the sentence worse.

"_Not a sound…." _was all that was spoke in his ear.

* * *

That morning Hiram woke up early and went to head into Basil's room when he saw Dawson and Judson exit there room heading to the same one as him.

"Thank you for taking over for me last night Dawson." Hiram began, I really needed that extra night sleep.

Dawson stopped in his tracks in question.

"What?"

Hiram become confused, "You came into the room last night and said you couldn't sleep so you offered to take over my shift." He explained.

Judson gave a questioning look, "He couldn't have…." She said implying she knew for a fact he was with her all night.

"Then….who?" the friends went into a panic and swung open the door.

Basil heard the door fly open and went into a state of fear.

Dawson and the others looked at there young friend and couldn't help but gasp at his sight.

Basil's right eye was black, fresh blood dripped from his mouth and the almost fully healed stitches on the side of his face was re-opened and closed with dry blood.

"Basil…." Dawson gasped, "Who did this to you?" he questioned.

Basil didn't say a word, Dawson pulled up his bag and grabbed what he needed to re-stitch the wound. As he got close to Basil the detective flinched and moved away not wanting to be touched.

"Basil please don't move." Dawson said needing to clean and close the cut.

Basil started to cry and held still fear building up inside.

As Dawson began to work on his friend Basil recalled last night after his beating.

*Flash Back*

"_Not a word about tonight….in the morning I'll act as if nothing ever happened and that I don't know as to who did punish you….when asked you are not to answer, or you will be beat worse; be lucky I am in a good mode, but say a word at all and I'll be in a bad one…if you step out of line one more time not only will you be beat you will be given back to Ratigan. I'll heal you in the morning, and show you love and caring, but if you want it to stay that way you better do as you are told…and that includes never calling me anything other then my name."_

****Flash Back ends****

Dawson finished the re-pair on his check and applied a cold cloth to his hurt eye and another to his mouth.

"Please Basil who did this?" Judson asked worried.

Basil ignored her, if he said a thing Dawson could send him back to the rat…he could live with the small punishments Dawson gave him, he's rules were easy to follow so he would avoid pain much more, Ratigan would just punish him for no reason but for pleaser….yea, he could live with this….besides it wasn't like he was going to ever go back home….he was starting to think he didn't have a home….at least not anymore.

"I fear he wont talk." Dawson began, "Oh,… and we were so close…." He sighed.

Olivia was hiding by the door, no one knew she was awake…but she saw and heard every thing, they were so close, she could see it in Basil's eyes he could remember her, but now….he was long gone….tears rolled down her face as she turned back and headed to her room.

Judson and Hiram left the room leaving Dawson to work on him some more.

"I don't know who did this to you my friend but I will make sure it never happens again."

Basil looked into Dawson's eyes, there was caring in them, and love…something Basil couldn't see the past night.

Dawson put a paw up to Basils face and saw the young detective flinch.

"Oh….Basil…" he sighed deeply.

* * *

Clafmore was pleased with himself; he had broken Basil all over again. Now was the time for him to make his move into getting him back.

He would work on that tonight.

**********

Haha!! =^^= I'm so evil.

R&R please.


	9. It starts again

_A/N sorry it took so long everyone, I just needed to recall where this was headed. ^^; also I had to get back into the feel of it. _

* * *

Basil shook in Dawson's hand as he cleaned what was left of his new wounds. "Basil," Dawson began whispering close to Basil's ear but not to close in fear of scaring his friend more then he was. "Please speak to me Basil…you know I won't hurt you…"

Basil's fear become more like confusion, Dawson's words seemed so true…he wanted to believe him…but the pain in his face and the words spoke the other night made him know it wasn't.

Now he just didn't understand why Dawson was trying to get him to answer a question he knew the answer to. Was he trying to find a reason to beat him?

Dawson never was the type to pry, but he had to have an answer, if there was anyone in the house hurting him he had to know...they had worked too hard to get him as healed as he was, now they had taken like five steps back.

"Basil, please. I have to know." Basil just looked at Dawson. Small tears rolled down his face, he didn't want to answer, he wasn't even sure if he would be punished if he didn't answer, all he knew was he was confused and scared…if he said something he knew Dawson would beat him…but now he felt if he didn't say something he would have the same fate.

Dawson brushed his friend's tears away and cupped his face. "I won't hurt you. Don't be scared ok? I'll stop asking if you want me to. But it would be helpful if you said something." Dawson assured him gently.

Basil hiccupped suddenly trying to hold in his sobs and fear at the same time; he stared at Dawson and dared to close his eyes hoping Dawson would believe he was tiered and would let him sleep like he always did.

Dawson ran a hand over his friends muffled hair and got up. "I'll wait 'till you are ready chap." He said quietly and walked out of the room being sure to leave the door wide open.

Hiram glanced at Dawson; the Dr. must have read the question on his face because he answered it before he even spoke it.

"He refuses to speak…maybe he'll come around later, for now he's tired." Dawson said sitting down next to Judson.

Mrs. Judson leaned on Dawson's shoulder and snuggled into him as if to find comfort, which wouldn't have been uncommon. After all it was something they all needed in one way or another.

Once Dawson was out of the room Basil re-opened his eyes, honestly he wasn't tiered, but he'd rather tick Dawson then to have him keep asking a question he already knew the answer to.

Taking in a breath of air Basil stared up at the ceiling. Deep down he just wanted to stop living, but a part of him couldn't help thinking he was where he was meant to be…sadly he almost believed that…that was until last night.

The day was quiet, Dawson slipped into Basil's room now and again to be sure he was alright. Basil, after sometime of just thinking had fallen asleep.

****

Clafmore waited out of sight for the sun to set, but he didn't stay near the house, that would just make people suspicious. Instead as he waited he went around town as if an amused tourist. He said hellos to many by passers, and kept out of sight of any copper that may have been around. But overall he made sure he was near Baker Street and the house of his 'pet'.

Soon the sun started to set, and he was getting over anxious. Oh how he missed his little 'toy' it had been a long while and he had to control himself to not brake the door down and run away with him.

If he wanted Basil back he had to be sneaky, and he had to get the mice to willing give him to him.

****

Inside Dawson had entered Basil's room looking over his wounds, both old and new. Basil was awake but still refused to talk.

"Don't worry Basil, I'm not going to ask. Not until you're ready. I just wanted to see if you were wanting to try walking again." Dawson said with a slight smile. Regardless of the back stepping that had happened he knew the healing had to be continues.

Basil hesitated but slowly nodded, maybe this time around he would have better luck. If Dawson was wanting him to walk then maybe once he was fully functional he could escape, and maybe get help. But with all his wounds he knew he wasn't going anywhere for a long time…

Dawson helped Basil up on the crunches and slowly got him to walk into the front room; last time he was in there he had seemed to recall most of his memory, maybe it could jog a bit more. At least Dawson hoped.

Olivia smiled big and wanted so badly to hug Basil but knew better now to, instead she just took him by the paw and gave him love to let him know he was in good hands.

Basil tried not to make to much eye contact with the young girl, last thing he needed was Dawson mad at him for that too. Being lead to the same sit as the other night Basil relaxed in it and looked around.

"How are you felling today Basil?" Olivia asked smiling at him.

Basil just nodded in an answer and tried to smile. He hoped she would take it as an okay and leave it at that. But the young mouse didn't, which in turn made Basil look around more panicky as if trying to find a face telling him it was okay.

"Do you remember me yet?" she asked that same hope back in her eye.

Basil didn't wish to answer but looked as if he was going to try, but just then there was a knock on the door.

Mrs. Judson answered it while Dawson and the others watched from the front room couches.

"Good evening madam, my name is Dr. Mc. Himmer...but most call me Clafmore, I just got news the great mouse detective is home and safe. If you would be so kind I would like to take a look at the young fellow."

A mouse, more size of a rat, came into the house.

"He's right over here," Dawson began, "but I can assure you he is in great care with me; after all I myself am a Doctor."

Basil heard Dawson and some else talking, the other voice sounding scary familiar.

As Clafmore came into Basil's view the young detective all but panicked. There in front of him was the man that haunted his dreams, the one who did unspeakable things to him….didn't Dawson know what this 'rat' had done to him? But then how could he not know…after all if he knew Ratigan, he knew Clafmore…

Clafmore reached a paw to Basil's hurt face and gently as he could and rubbed his thumb over the bandage on his right check.

"He has fresh cuts…" Clafmore stated as if hurt by it. "how did that happen?"

Judson took a weak breath "We don't know…he won't speak to us."

Clafmore grinned to himself so no one would see; his plan had worked and was still working.

Basil began to shake violently under Clafmore's touch, "He's not to well with physical contact…a painful trait to deal with indeed."

"If it would be okay with you I would like to take him to my special works center and help him recover there." Basil snake more into his seat, he couldn't go with Clafmore, he just couldn't!

He couldn't stand the thought of being raped again….the things he put in him, the pain he made him suffer, he couldn't, didn't want to go back. He'd take his chances with Ratigan!

Dawson shook his head gently, "It will take time but I'd feel better if he stayed here with me and people he knows."

Basil gave a silent sigh of relief.

Clafmore didn't show it but he become very angry however he stayed calm.

"Understandable." He grinned, "well in any case could I have a moment alone with him, you know just to check his progress, can't see how well his doing with others hovering around him. Could make him feel…intimated." Clafmore said as if he had to look for the word.

Dawson didn't really agree with this thought but decided a short look alone wouldn't hurt to much. "Okay but if its alright with you only a few minutes; most of his wounds I would prefer only I was the one to touch them."

Clafmore nodded.

Every one entered the kitchen and left the other Dr. to his work.

Basil watched the others leave the room and felt his heart jump in fear. He didn't want to be stuck with him! if only he could walk NOW!

"Miss me?" Clafmore asked whispering in his ear. Basil's body shuttered at the warm breath.

"I missed you." he added almost mockingly.

Basil felt his body tremble but didn't dare say a word.

"It's been so long…" Clafmore said, he slowly reached his paw into Basil's pants and over the wraps finding just what he was looking for.

The young detective gasped out and bit his lip, he knew from past experience he was not to make a sound unless told otherwise.

As Clafmore moved his hand Basil gave him begging eyes to stop. But he knew better than anyone he wouldn't.

Clafmore grinned evilly as he moved his paw each time and watched the detective try to hold in his cries and pleas.

"Oh ya, you are just about healed…Ratigan and I will enjoy having you back." He stated smiling.

Basil's breath hitched, and his eyes became wide.

"What? You mean Dawson didn't tell you? You're only here to be healed, once you are at 100% statues you are coming right back to us." Clafmore remarked never losing his grip on Basil.

The detective cried and whimpered a bit, he didn't wish to return to Ratigan and defiantly not Clafmore.

Clafmore increased his speed but just then he heard them coming back and removed his head altogether leaving Basil in a 'on the edge' shape.

"Well?" Dawson asked fully back in the room.

Clafmore smiled a bit and nodded, "He is in good shape…still in need of healing but I know that wouldn't be a problem for you." Clafmore then bowed a bit and headed for the door. "good day chaps." And with that he left.

Dawson didn't trust that man for some reason but didn't want to look to much into it on a count he was not the type to judge.

Walking over to Basil to be sure there was no harm to him, he noticed Basil's face was a bit red, and very hot.

"Basil, are you okay?" Dawson asked worried.

Basil tried to wish his 'problem' away, but after what Clafmore did to him it was just about impossible.

Dawson didn't mean to look but since he had to glance his body to check him he saw it. A budge in Basil's pants just about made Dawson hurt for him.

"Now how did that happen?" Dawson asked half to Basil half to himself. Dawson knew his friend to well and the young man was not at all that way, he had to have help for something this embarrassing to happen.

Lifting Basil up he took him into the room.

"Everyone stay out for a while alright? I'll let you know when you can come in."

Dawson shut the door behind him with a foot and laid Basil down on the bed.

"Please do forgive me Basil, but I'm going to help you….okay?" Dawson asked making sure Basil was going to be fine.

Basil didn't fully hear Dawson and went he felt his pant pulled down he freaked.

"No, no, it's ok…it ok, it's me…" Dawson tried to get his friend to calm down.

Basil didn't care who he was, all he knew was what Clafmore had always done to him when given the chance and started to panic. Sure he wanted what Clafmore did to him to go away but not like this!

Dawson got the hint fast and got up, "Okay clam down Basil…I'll be back later." He slipped out of the room and closed it tight.

Confused yet grateful Basil took care of himself.

Dawson made sure no one went near the bed room door and after he heard a cry from the room he took it as a sign it was safe to enter.

Grabbing a cloth and warm water with soup he entered the room.

Basil laid spread out on the bed, his body was trembling and his face was flushed with sham.

"You feel better?" Dawson asked sweetly dipping the cloth in the water bowl.

Basil didn't answer instead he rolled over so to not face Dawson.

The Dr. couldn't be more understanding. After all he knew just how he felt, he had been around long enough to have heal just about every medical problem out there, sexual harassment being part of it.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up…" Dawson gently rolled Basil back over so he could clean what was made. Basil whimpered but didn't fight.

***************

"His GONE!!!!!" a raring voice boomed in the lair.

"I assure you I had no idea he still had the will to fight little lone escape right from under me and Felicia." Clafmore said in a small lie as to explain Basil's disappearance. He had been everywhere and soon knew he would have to tell his friend if he ever wanted a chance at finding his 'pet' again.

"I want him found! NOW!!!!!" Ratigan yelled in pure anger.

"If there is a chance he is alive he will talk about my survival, I must find a new place to go in the time being…" he continued. "And Clafmore." His friend who was headed for the door stopped and turned to face the rat, "Yes…"

"I want you to be the one to deliver him to me…dead or alive…preferably alive. If he thought I put him though torture before, just wait 'til I get my hands on him again….I'll personally rip out his insides in the most painful of ways…" he said both evilly and angrily.

Clafmore being angry his plan didn't work went and told Ratigan about his disappearance; however he wasn't about to tell him he had already found him…that would come later, for now the rat had to believe he would just now be looking for him.

"Of course, I'll get right on it." With that Clafmore grinned and headed out the door, five of Ratigan's henchmen following.

******

Ya, please R&R. =^_^= and I will try to update faster! ;)


	10. Remember!

Basil was still shacking long after Dawson had washed him up. The fear in his body was just too much, he didn't want to go back why would Dawson do this to him?

Clafmore ran though Basil's mind making him even more uneasy, the man was a monster! He got nothing but per pleasure from ripping out every bit of his soul, which by now he felt he didn't even have left. He was tainted and broke, maybe he should just let Ratigan finish him off; after all it was like it mattered anymore, he was due back once he was healed-life just didn't matter.

Rolling over in the bed, wincing a bit at the small pains he had left, Basil stared at the wall next to him. He just wanted everything to go away…he wanted his '_life'_ back-or at least what life back he thought he lost; he couldn't remember.

Small tears formed on his face and sank into his fur.

It wasn't until he heard the sound of breath behind him that he turned to face Dawson who had returned with a paw full of pills and water.

"Here Basil this will numb your pain and help you get more sleep." The Dr. said gently slipping one pill in his mouth at a time giving him the water to drink.

Basil downed two of the pills but as Dawson went to give him the third one Basil pushed him away.

Shocked and concerned Dawson put the pill and drink down and grabbed Basil gently by the arm to keep him from rolling back over on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Dawson questioned a little harder then he intended.

Basil just glared at him and painfully pulled his arm away and rolled over.

If it was any other time Dawson would be happy about the spirit change in Basil but this was not good.

"Basil talk to me…"

"No." Basil said weakly.

Stunned that he got a sound out of him Dawson almost forgot he was trying to get Basil to take his last pill.

"Well that's a bit of an improvement."

Basil now started to shake, why wasn't Dawson punishing him?

"Basil- please-what is it?" Dawson pushed.

The young mouse quivered as he felt a paw on his back.

Slowly Basil looked into Dawson's eyes. "Y-your…not going to… punish- me?" he asked fear that saying something about it would case Dawson to snap out of whatever gentle state of mind he was in and would started ripping into him.

"Basil, I've told you I would never hurt you."

The young detective looked at Dawson more puzzled now.

"B…but you beat me just last night…." Basil shut his mouth in fear that would be the string to make Dawson snap.

Dawson got wide-eyed and left the room.

At the look on Dawson's face Basil whimpered and hid in face in the sheets, now he did it, Dawson would come back and pound the living daylights out of him. But as much as it scared him, he did want it…he wanted to be beat that's why he refused the pill, if he was to be taken back to Ratigan he would rather just have Dawson kill him for misbehaving.

Dawson had entered the living room where the others where.

"I got him to talk." Dawson began, every one stared at him shocked and grateful. "I think I know who beat Basil last night."

******

"You heard Ratigan he wants him back…tonight!" Clafmore snapped looking over to see the other mice resting from the long walk.

"He wants him so bad why isn't he out here, besides it's your fault he got away." One stated.

Clafmore grabbed him up by the shirt of his collar.

"You look here! Ratigan was willing to though the piece of _meat_ out without ever asking me if I may have wanted him. And you know what? I'm glad he escaped, because now I get to have more fun with him…unless you want to take his place." Clafmore growled.

The mouse shock his head frantically, "Good, now get your lazy butts up and help me get him back."

All five of them nodded.

"It's not that much further, once around here the house should come in view…now don't forget what Ratigan told you to captor him."

*****

Dawson was on the phone to the police.

"Yes, his a big mouse, or well maybe rat and his name is Clafmore….no I only got his first name. Thank you good day." He hung up the phone.

"Well?" Judson asked.

"They are sending out a cop car to track him down, he will never harm Basil again." Dawson put his head down with a sigh, "I should have noticed, Basil was shacking, I should have noticed the fear in his eyes when that man came to the house….and then I left him alone with him…I don't blame Basil of pushing me away."

Judson wrapped her arms around Dawson and gave him a kiss. "It was not your fault, none of us knew Basil knew him, nor do we know what all Basil has been though from the time he was missing." A tear ran into her fur as she spoke, "but now we know, and now we can do something about it."

Dawson nodded and kissed her back.

The kiss was broke short when the sound of crying came from Basil's room.

Running in Dawson looked to see what was wrong.

Basil was still shaking and hiding his face in the sheets, and the crying sobs got louder as Basil felt Dawson stand beside the bed.

"Oh, Basil, its ok, your okay, Clafmore will never harm you again…I am making sure of that." Dawson said placing a paw on his friends shoulder.

Basil became confused and looked over at the Dr.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Judson dear, will you help Basil up on his crunches while I see who is at the door." Judson nodded.

Once Dawson opened the door he regretted it.

"Hello, I'm here to re-clam what's mine." Clafmore said evilly, five of Ratigan's mice behind him grinning.

Basil was up and out of the room, but once he saw Clafmore he all but fell down hitting the floor hard and back away as much as he could, due to him still being in a body like cast.

"No….please…no…." Basil sobbed out.

Hiram pulled Olivia behind him protecting her.

"You are not welcome here." Dawson snapped.

"Your point?" Clafmore remarked.

"You will not touch him." Dawson said making his _point_ clear.

Clafmore pushed passed Dawson heading for Basil, Judson was standing over him hopping to keep him safe.

The other mice jumped in and took each one of them down, Hiram and Olivia were quickly tied up and Dawson and Judson were slammed into the wall.

Basil watched in horror as his _friends? _Where tied down and pushed off to the side away from him. Suddenly it all came to, Basil blinked a few times, seeing the sight before him he knew Clafmore lied! He knew who beat him the night before! He knew who these people were! he was Basil! The Great Mouse Detective!

"Leave me alone!" he snapped.

Clafmore was shocked for a moment. "So you feeling brave enough to back talk to me are ya chap?"

Basil glared at him, "Let them go!"

Laughing Clafmore lifted Basil up making him whimper from pain.

"Do you really think you're in the best position to be barking orders at me?" he grinned looking into Basil's green eyes.

Basil glanced around and saw his old pistol on the table not to far from Dawson's reach.

Using the last bit of his strength Basil yelled, "Quick old fellow, the gun!"

Dawson would have cried for joy if he didn't have to rush to Basil's command. Before Clafmore could react Dawson pulled the trigger of the pistol.

Ratigan's men saw the big rat go down and ran for there lives.

Basil fell hard to the ground but didn't mind because it only meant Clafmore would never hurt him again.

Judson freed Olivia and her dad; the little girl ran and jumping into Basil's arms.

"Oh Basil! I thought you would never remember us." She cried joyfully.

Basil wrapped his arms around the young girl. "Me too Olivia…me too."

******

Back at the lair the mice told Ratigan everything.

"Clafmore is dead!!!!"

Ratigan got up from his chair covered in rubs and gold from all the stealing he was able to do with Basil in the shape he was in and stormed out leaving all the mice in question and fear.

Walking up to Bill the lizard Ratigan grabbed him up, "You are going to help me." he said plainly. Bill gulped and nodded.

He then pointed to a few other hunch men, "you guys too." He snapped making them stop in there tracks. "I have a plan."

*****

Basil sat in his chair and looked around happy to recognize everything around him and enjoy the true feeling of being home.

"Basil," Dawson began, "I need to run you a warm bath, do you think you can handle being in there alone? Or would you be okay if I helped you?"

Basil hated having to have help, in fact now that he thought about it he hated all the times he was taken full care of…be even he knew when it was time to call it quits and let people help you…especially when you couldn't move so much without hurting.

"Maybe some help would be nice." Basil said wincing as he tried to move his arms.

"Very good my friend." Dawson replied, he wasn't about to say anything, but that was just the answer he wanted. He wasn't about to let his friend try to kill himself based off pride.

Judson had the bath water ran in no time and Dawson slowly walked Basil to the bathroom.

"Be warned, the water will hurt at first." Dawson spoke helping Basil get undressed.

Basil started to blush from embarrassment, "I must say old chap, now that I know fully where I am this is feeling very odd."

Dawson understood his friend's feelings and chuckled a bit, it would indeed feel funny but him being a Dr. wasn't fazed at all.

Once fully in pure fur, Basil looked at himself. Even after all the healing his body had gone thou he was still a mess, he could tell just by looking he wasn't near _healed_.

Fur was missing from different spots, his tail was missing a few inches, he had a black eye, and he no long had any claws….but what started to worry him the most was his right arm…his arm that Ratigan had damaged on the clock tower and damaged further in his capture.

Dawson felt bad for Basil has he watched him look himself over.

"Come on Bas." He said gently taking the young mouse by the shoulders.

Basil looked to his friend and allowed him to help him into the tube.

Dawson was right the water did hurt, he felt himself gasp and whimper as he got in, the water felt good on his body…but he could do without the pain.

Dawson washed Basil gently the whole time seeing his friends face flare up.

Once Basil was out and re-wrapped Dawson laid him back in his bed.

Basil winced as he moved his arm and this time Dawson took a closer look at it.

"Ah, Dawson please, that hurts…" Basil complained.

"Sorry Basil, but this arm has not been recovering and I think I need to x-ray it."

Basil flinched, "There is no need Dr. it will heal…"

But Dawson was already grabbing the x-ray and placed it over the arm. "Hold still."

Olivia and the others watched while Basil laid his head back on the pillow.

At first Dawson didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but taking a much closer look he saw it; the small nerves in the arm had been disconnected, and there technology only going so far in there time there was no way to connect it again; his arm was nothing more then dead weight.

Moving the x-ray Dawson gave a hurt look to his friend. "I'm sorry Basil but without the nerves being attached I'm afraid I have no choice but to amputate your arm."

Basil's eyes couldn't have gone wider. "W…what?"

"I'm so sorry Basil." Dawson said again, "Hiram would you please get me some hot water and a butcher knife."

Basil watched Olivia's dad go fetch what was asked for and panicked.

"Please Dawson, there has to be another way…" Tears started to leek from his eyes with each word.

Dawson no longer had a need to answer; taking a nightstand table he placed Basil's right arm on it and tied a string to the upper base of the arm making sure it was so tight it would stop blood flow.

"No Dawson wait! Please don't do this! PLEASE!" Basil begged. He didn't want to lose his arm, he may not have much feeling in it but he didn't want to give up on it just like that, how would he ever become a great detective with only one arm?

"Please Dr. wait! Please!"

Dawson had numbed Basils arm and was now ready to processed; taking the arm firmly in his hands Dawson brought the blade down to cut the flesh, but the sound of his friends crying and begging made him stop….but only to hear him out.

Basil say Dawson stop with the blade mere inches from his arm and took in a shaky breath of relief.

"Basil, I know this is hard for you, but it has to be done."

Basil slowly nodded but took another deep breath to speak, "Please Dawson, not right now…I'm not ready to lose my arm….please just…just give me until my full body is healed, then….then if my arm is still dead you can. Please." Basil said starting a deal.

Dawson sighed and nodded. "Okay Basil but not a moment after."

Basil smiled a bit and nodded.

****

More weeks went by, and thou Basil was still recovering he was fit enough to walk with out help and do things on his own. The other thing he still could not do by himself was get dressed; but everything else he was doing just fine on even with his right arm in a sling.

Basil even started handling cases again…thou they were always small he still enjoyed solving them. There were times his mind would scream for something harder but his body always told him other wise and won.

Also he didn't need much attention anymore, but Dawson always kept a close eye on him after he saw him try to sneak his pipe. Smoking was just out of the question until he was healed 100%...but even then the lack of tobacco was driving him crazy.

Basil was resting and watching Olivia play with a toy her dad made her. They had not been staying as much as they use to but they did stay enough for Basil to enjoy there presence.

'_KNOCK, KNOCK'_

Normally Basil would be the one bouncing up to answer the door but in his state Judson was the one to do so.

Opening the door Judson smiled, "Detective Basil's home my I help you?" she asked, she had never been cheerful about answering the door to a new case that it might bring but after all that had happened how could she not be?

At the door was a little boy no more then the age of Olivia crying. "I need help…my mommy is missing…and I can't find her…" he sobbed.

Basil slowly got up from his chair. "Don't worry I Basil of Baker Street will find you mom." He said trying to sound as proud as he once did before.

The little boy smiled and whipped his eyes…thank you….I lost her in the human toy store, I think she may still be there."

Basil nodded and walked out with the boy. Hiram stayed at the house with Judson and Olivia while Dawson followed.

As they got closer to the toy shop the little boy showed Basil how to get inside and made sure Dawson was behind him.

Once Basil was inside the little boy turned to Dawson.

"Sir, could you come over here with me?" he asked giving a sad sweet look.

"But of course." Dawson answered and followed the young boy to the side of the toy shop…however he wasn't too happy with what he saw.

Before he had a chance to react Dawson was grabbed by a group of mice and gagged him.

"Good work Spot." Ratigan said looking at the little boy mouse. "You really have shown your skill at catching a great detective…"

"So I can join your group?" the boy asked. Ratigan nodded.

Dawson couldn't believe this, he and Basil had been tricked, and now Basil was about to pay the real price.

Inside Basil noticed the boy wasn't with him and tried to open the door he came in from but found it locked.

'umm…maybe it shut on him and he couldn't come in with me…I'll find another way out…but first the mom.' Basil said in his head. He slowly looked around the dark room…but never saw the pair of red eyes watching him….

***

Ok before I get carried away…again. XD I'm stopping here….until next time _**Enjoy**_ and _**Review**_! ~_^


	11. The nightmare comes to an end

The room was dark with only slight moon light coming in.

As Basil roamed the huge store he felt something '_breath' _on him.

A familiar sent hit his nose and caused him to stroke his slanged arm as if to find comfort, but none came and he felt his heart start to race when the breath became heavy.

"Who's there?" Basil asked looking behind him.

Once there was no answer he turned back around and bumped in to something, or more someone…

With a gasp Basil saw just who.

"It's been a while, hay ol' boy?" Ratigan smirked.

Basil suddenly went into panic mood…he couldn't move his heart raced, his head spun, and his body shook.

"Did you think you were off the hook ol' chap?" Ratigan grinned putting his face in Basils.

Basil took a reflexive step back with the rats face being that close.

As his mind raced he realized this was all a trap and gathered enough of himself to move.

Ratigan lifted Basil's chin up and pulled him closer to his face…. "So tell me….how would you like to die?"

Basil shut his eyes then opened them as thou to regain his focus and pulled away quickly, running as fast as he possibly could…which to his luck was pretty fast.

Ratigan smiled but did not chase right away. "You can run but you can't hide…"

Basil stumbled a few times but kept on his feet running. Soon he felt out of breath and hid behind a stack of books.

"Baaasssilll…." Ratigan called sweetly. "Wheerree arre yyyooouu?"

Basil shook and stayed quite. As he kept an eye out for Ratigan he looked desperately for Dawson.

Daring to move Basil ran and hid by a pack of dolls and stayed down looking for a way out.

Basil didn't want to admit it but he could tell Ratigan was getting closer and he didn't want to move in fear of being seen.

"Come on out Basil…if you show yourself I may let you live long enough to say goodbye to you friend."

Basil tried to control his breathing as Ratigan got so close Basil could swear he was on top of him.

"As much as I enjoy playing games, I do have things to do and I can't be wasting time looking for you." Ratigan remarked. Basil could hear him so close as if he was whispering in his ear. Basil's body shook, if he was found now there would be no way out…

"When I get a hold of you, you won't know your insides from your out." He growled getting impatient.

Basil sank down to the ground curling himself in a ball tucking his tail under his feet.

Ratigan then sniffed the air, it wasn't a normal trait for him, but he was a 'rat' after all, and he could smell fear anywhere.

Basil shut his eyes but snapped them open when he heard footsteps right above him.

"Well, well, well….ant you a sight to be seen." Ratigan laughed.

Basil looked up at Ratigan and leaped to get away but Ratigan had grabbed his tail and pulled him to him.

"Not so fast." He grinned.

Basil whimpered and tried to pull away but Ratigan had him by his arms now.

"Just for the record I want to see just how much spunk you have left in you before I kill you."

Basil felt tears at his eyes. He had been through enough…

Ratigan grabbed Basils chin and opened his mouth placing his on top and making his way inside.

Basil chocked and tried harder to pull away but the huge rat never lost grip.

At last the painful kiss was broke and Ratigan smirked. "Well now I can see why my friend wanted to steal you." he laughed.

Basil went to pull again but Ratigan wrapped his tail around Basil's waist into his pants and slipped the tip of it into his lower opening.

Crying out Basil fought but it was very hard in his state, and even more so with one arm out of commission.

"I change my mind….instead of letting you say good bye before you die, I want to hear you cry my name…" Ratigan remarked with an evil grin.

Basil suddenly began to cry out freely. "Please-let me go, please!"

Ratigan laughed again and pushed his tail deeper into Basil making him cry louder.

"Please…Ratigan….don't."

One more shove and Ratigan pulled out.

Basil shivered and sobbed harder as he felt fresh blood leek from his body.

Ratigan licked the blood off his tail and gently pushed Basil to lay on the ground.

"Don't worry I'll make this better then Clafmore did." He grinned half joking.

Basil clawed at the floor trying to find something to grab on to, to save him…but there was nothing.

Ratigan slowly started to pull Basil's pants off but just before he could he heard a sound that made Basil cry for joy.

"Put your hands up!" a bunch of cops where behind him with guns.

"Dawson!" Basil gasped. Ratigan put his paws up and stepped away from Basil.

Dawson ran over and help his friend up. "Are you okay?"

Basil shivered a bit but nodded, "I've been thou worse." He tried to joke, but failed.

The cops took Ratigan and his goons away in the cop cars.

"I'll be back Basil…and when I do you better pray I don't find you."

As the cops pulled away Basil felt a huge relief. For years he tried to get Ratigan behind bars…who would have known it would be Dawson who would succeed in such a thing.

****

With Ratigan put away Basil was at peace of mind…however the thought of solving a case now gave him chills.

"I think I'm going to retire from case solving."

Dawson and Judson stared at their young friend with wide eyes.

"But it's your life…" Judson began.

Basil just frowned, "I've lived my life…I'm ready to just spend the rest of my days in peace and rest."

Dawson and Judson sighed but understood.

In no time Basil was fully healed and Dawson knew it was time of Basil to hold up his deal.

"Basil, do you have yet any movement in your arm?"

Basil looked at his right arm still wrapped in the sling and sighed deeply.

"I don't want to lose it Dr. please can you save it?"

Dawson just shook his head, "I cannot."

Basil for the first time in a long while felt tears enter his eyes but pushed them away.

"Okay, Dr."

Laying Basil on the bed and setting his arm up Dawson sharpened the blade of the knife.

"I'm going to numb your arm so you won't feel it too bad." Basil sniffled and nodded.

As Dawson began to cut into the flesh he saw Basils hand twitch and stopped.

"Basil…did you just try to move your hand?" Dawson asked wondering if it was just a reflex.

Basil felt a tear roll down his face, "Yeah." He answered.

"Do it again." Dawson said softly. Basil tried really hard but to him nothing happened, but Dawson saw a spark of life in two fingers.

"Basil…I think I can save it." Dawson smiled.

After a time Dawson was wrapping Basil's arm up and Basil for the first time was able to feel his arm.

"Thank you old fellow…." He smiled happy he didn't have to be a one armed mouse.

Dawson smiled back.

"I'm sorry I didn't have faith in you Basil…you truly are a survivor."

Basil laughed a bit. "No sorry necessary old fellow."

********

Weeks had pasted and soon Dawson popped the question to Judson who this time answered right away and had accepted. They were married the following mouth.

Truly thing would be wonderful here on out even if not completely back to normal,

And best of all Olivia and her father moved into a house close by.

_THE END! _

________________

(for the last sentence by not back to fully normal is due to Basil not being a detective anymore) ;)

_*Reviews are still loved. __**=^-^=**_


End file.
